Kamen Rider Creature Power
by 2nickells
Summary: Connor and Owen put their differences aside and try to stop the four beaster generals.
1. Making a truce

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Making a truce

It had been several months after the events of the Friendship Games. All of the Shadowbolts were well aware of what had happened that day. Their greed and desire for wanting to win the games, had almost gotten all of them killed. Twilight was consumed by the magic, and the magic turned her into a she-demon nicknamed Midnight Sparkle. She wanted the magic of Equestria, but she kept on destroying parts of her own world to get it. And now that she's attending Canterlot High-School, Principal Abacus Cinch could do no damage to Twilight after she tried to get Principal Celestia to forfeit after an event that SHE helped start. But as for the Shadow Five, life goes on. The Shadow Five have kept on doing what they normally do, but they still knew about the magic that came into the world. And as for the rest, they would let it go. But for them, danger would soon be entering their own lives…

At Canterlot High. A boy with reddish-brown hair, black sweatpants, white shoes, and he wore a black graphic hoodie, the graphic being a white music staff with a treble clef, along with sparkles in the background and pale white skin. His name is Coppermane a former Crystal Prep student who transfer to Canterlot High so he can never see other students suffer because if Crystal Prep's reputation. And is the boyfriend of Fluttershy.

"Coppermane, can you come to the band room, it's urgent." Said Fluttershy, and she grabbed his hand and she lead him to the band room. As they went to the band room their friends are here. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Flash Sentry. Then a boy who followed Fluttershy and Coppermane. He wore black boots, short black leggings, with a green waistcoat except without the obvious coat arms wrapped around the front, and his belt had a bio-hazard symbol with a few sparkles surrounding on it. He also was wearing a black tank top, a black finger less, glove on his right hand, and on his left and he had a long arm glove. The last features this mysterious teenager seem to have was a black eye patch on his right eye, and he has a yellow eye color on the left eye, and synthetic pointy bat ears. His name is Toxigo Paralysis, not much known of his story, but he came to this school to search for his father.

"We're renewing the Friendship Games." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm afraid so. Some of the students of Crystal Prep footaged it if it spreads all over Equestria will be in trouble." Said Sunset shimmer.

"Then we have to keep it a secret." Said Flash Sentry. Then Sunset saw Toxigo hiding beside the door.

"Hey are we bothering you." Said Sunset.

"Uh, no I'm not my name's Toxigo Paralysis, I'm new here and I know about Crystal Prep." He said.

"Really, how did you know?" said Coppermane in confusion.

"I watched those footages, dark magic, dimensional rifts, and all of that stuff." Said Toxigo.

"Well if we're gonna save Equestria we must renew the Friendship Games." Twilight said.

Meanwhile at the Tri-Cross relay both CHS and CPA students are here, and the other students are in the games. On archery we have Sour Sweet, Fluttershy, Royal Pin, Applejack, Fleur De Lis, and Twilight Sparkle. On Speed skating we have Lemon Zest, Rarity, Sunny Flare, Pinkie Pie, Toxigo, and Neon Lights. On Motocross we have Sunset Shimmer, Sugarcoat, Rainbow Dash, Indigo Zap, Flash Sentry, and UperCrust.

"Y'know, when I was a kid, I believed in magic. The rabbit in the hat, the card trick, and the disappearing act." Said Neon Lights.

"How cute of you darling." Said Rarity.

"May the best team win." Neon said to Toxigo. But he is just focusing on the tournament.

"Right." Toxigo said. Then the Tri-Cross relay began. Sour Sweet, Fluttershy, Fleur De Lis, Applejack, Royal Pin, and Twilight Sparkle ran through the obstacle course and scored a bull's eye and Twilight did a lot better then the last time. Then the speed skating began. Neon and Toxigo are neck and neck.

"Are you new hear. And how did you transfer hear?" said Neon.

"Yeah. And I'm only here so I can find my father, and what happened on the Friendship Games." Toxigo said as he furrowed his eyebrows down.

"Here goes we blackmail and pressure Twilight the bookworm into releasing powerful magic that can't be controlled which turned her into a she-demon that almost destroyed our world by going into another dimension." Said Neon with a long sentence.

"Uh, right." Toxigo said being dumbfounded. But then two figures skated right past them. A character has red, hair, and wears a black t-shirt with a pocket on the left side, and wears black shorts, and wears orange shoes. Another character has sandy blonde hair, and wears a blue t-shirt, and wears orange shorts, and wears blue shoes. Their names are Connor and Owen, their feuding brothers who always fight which resulted them to be in Canterlot City.

"What in the lights!" said Neon in shock. And the other students are shocked that they appeared, then Neon and Toxigo saw them pushing eachother while skating.

"What's going on?" said Neon in confusion.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Said Toxigo, and he put his hand into his pocket, there was small disced microphones and throw them at Connor and Owen and he activated the speakers all over the track so everyone can hear what their arguing about.

"What are you doing Owen your ruining the game." Said Connor.

"Hey! I just wanted to have some fun. And you never went outside." Said Owen.

"Yeah! But we can't go in there this must be very important about this." Said Connor. And they still keep shoving eachother.

"What's gotten into them man?" said Neon in confusion. Then Neon grabbed something else out of his pocket, it's a medium sized disc.

"Check this out, this is gonna be cool." Said Toxigo. And he pressed a button and he threw it in the middle of the track and we see a holographic image of Connor and Owen's backstory Applejack saw it with wide eyes and Fleur De Lis cupped cupped her mouth by the site of it. Fluttershy held Coppermane's arm and Coppermane gripped his hand.

"Man." Said Neon in shock. As Neon and Toxigo stopped the other students were shocked to see their origins of fighting and Principal Cinch was horrified to see this and Connor and Owen ran away from the track and are still fighting. As the principal's exit down the platform.

"What happened here is unacceptable!" Said Principal Cinch.

"I agree is this the Friendship Games or a battle royale." Said Neon.

"I was talking about the brothers behavior Neon." She said. And Neon Lights was dumbfounded the he never heard Cinch about Connor and Owen before.

"The brothers should never argue and fight because of everything. They must cooperate with each other." Said Cinch.

"But you blackmailed Twilight into the Friendship Games! Why are you suddenly taking responsibility for this!?" yelled Indigo Zap.

"That was the old me, Indigo. Looking back on what I did. that was most unprofessional and downright evil. And I should never have blackmailed Twilight in the first place. No one should be forced to release a power they don't understand nor control, and I should never have forced her to make that decision in the first place, our world was almost destroyed due to my actions, and that is unexcuseable. But we're getting of topic here. After all that was shown from that device I've seen enough, your newest student has evidence of those two brothers." Said Cinch. And Toxigo furrowed his eyebrows up that he is touched that Cinch said.

"That's not the Cinch we know. That's the other Cinch and I like it." Said Neon.

"I however have things to say in Canterlot High. To all of you, I am greatly sorry for all of my actions. I understand I shouldn't have gotten the hook so easily with what I've done, and I don't expect you to forgive me so easily. But I want you to know, I am deeply ashamed. What I've done is unacceptable, and I want to make up for it." Cinch said.

"How so Principal Cinch?" said Principal Celestia as she raised her left eyebrow.

"I heard some of my students had trashed your gym room where you were planning on having a party for new students and welcoming parents. What if I helped prepare for the party? I could order and make some of the food for you all." Cinch said.

"I would suppose so." said Principal Celestia.

"If your not going to interrupt the party and turn everyone back against each other when they starting to get along for once! Which put all my time and effort to wast!" Pinkie yelled in anger. She had been wanting to say that to Cinch ever since her party was ruined.

"Of course Ms Pie. Not this time. The party will continue without any interruptions from me or any student from Crystal Prep." said Cinch.

"Alright. Now let's get those two fighting brothers." Said Neon.

Meanwhile at the music room. Twilight asks Red to talk to Connor and Owen. Red has black hair and wears a red jacket with a white shirt, and wears purple pants, and black shoes with white markings on.

"Alright. Now where are they?" said Red. Then the door opened as Neon and Toxigo found them and also. Connor and Owen are unconscious.

"What happened to them?" said Twilight.

"Easy, when we saw them arguing we knocked them out." Said Neon.

"Seariously." Said Sunny Flare.

"They were out of control." Said Toxigo in defense. As they have been recovered, Red is going to discuss them.

"Alright, Connor what's your theory to Owen." Said Red.

"My theory is that Owen keeps trespassing into my room to go to my bathroom. We have another bathroom." Said Connor about his theory.

"O.k. Owen what's your theory to Connor." Red said.

"My theory is that Connor annoys me all the time and never leaves my family alone." Said Owen.

"What! You annoy me all the time and you never leave my family alone." Said Connor in anger.

"Alright, let's put it to the test. Can you look at me for a sec." Said Neon. And Connor and Owen looked at Neon and he lifted his shades to reveal his girly eyelids.

"What in the world." Connor said.

"What are you a girls." Owen said.

"Yep, he's right that kid is annoying." Neon said. Then Red had an idea.

"I think the annoying one are you two. Owen, you are the nuttiest kid in your family. And Connor you're the one who daydreams a lot so, that's normal." Said Red.

"Connor. Do you hate Owen." Red said.

"No." said Connor.

"And Owen. Do you hate Connor." Said Red.

"No." said Owen.

"So, what if someone is in danger that you two need to work together to stop a villain." Red said.

"Well, this ain't gonna be easy. Truce." Connor said as he sticks his hand to Owen.

"Truce." Said Owen as he sticks his hand to Connor and they shook hands. And the others smiled.

Meanwhile at the party. Everyone is having a good time together, Owen and Connor are sitting down together with their new friends and explained them how they came to the city.

"And that's how we came to this city." Said Owen.

"Hey Toxigo, what's with the really long glove and the eye patch?" said Sunset Shimmer in confusion.

"Alright. If you say so." Said Toxigo. He got up and he removed his glove and eye patch and he turned around he had a prosthetic arm on the left and a yellow robotic eye on the right.

"I'm an android." He said. And the others were shocked about it and Neon shook his head to get back to reality.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You only came to CHS to find your dad who create you." Said Neon.

"That's right." Said Toxigo. Then Principal Cinch came to the others to talk to them.

"Everyone. I've called the school board about my actions." She said.

"Did they fired you." Twilight said.

"Unfortunately no. They gave me another chance with a warning." Cinch said.

"Wow. Although I must ask, what was going on in your head when you were gonna have Twilight unleash the magic?" Toxigo raised a brow.

"That was all my anger and competition side speaking. My mind wasn't in the right place at the time and I should have known better to not mess with a power you don't understand nor control." Cinch said.

"Okay. Just promise you won't do something like that again?" said Toxigo

"That is a promise, I plan to keep." Cinch said with a smile.

"Alright. Now let's dance." Said Owen. And he grabbed Cinch's hands and danced with her and she laughed in joy.

"Wait, but magic is just a legend." Said Connor and the others laughed in amusement. Then outside of the school a character appeared his face isn't shown but his left hand is.

"Hmm. Two brothers cooperate with each other and are best friends. Perfect." The mysterious character said. And there's gonna be big plans for Connor and Owen.


	2. Let's win some medals

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Let's win some medals

At Canterlot High Connor and Owen sat by the statue minding their own business when they heard footsteps and they looked up it was Principal Cadence.

"Oh hey Principal Cadence." Said Connor greeting Principal Cadence.

"Hello Connor. Your parents have called that your doing well with your brother. And that you must go to school." She said.

"Well. Where should we start?" said Owen.

"Maybe I can help." Said Toxigo. "Come on I'll show you around." So they got up and followed him, then Connor saw something on a ground and picked it up. It is a red medal with a hawk in it.

Meanwhile inside Canterlot High Toxigo is giving a tour to CHS to Connor and Owen.

"There's Language Arts, There's the computer lab, and there's the trophy cabinet." Toxigo said. Then Owen and Connor took a look at the cabinet and saw a photograph of CHS and CPA together after the Friendship Games when it was a tie.

"Ah, this is where Crystal Prep academy redeemed themselves because of Cinch's actions." Said Principal Cadence. Then Twilight appeared.

"Hey Twilight!' he yelled "Can you hold on to this for a little while."

"Sure Connor no problem." Said Twilight, and he hand it over to Twilight.

"Come Connor it's time to go to Crystal Prep." Cadence said.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City museum a case that has medals rose up and shattered, and the medals changed into humanoid creatures. The green creature has a stag beetle like head, a praying mantis like body, and black and brown barren legs, and his name is Uva. The black creature has a cheetah like head, and wears goth-like western/African clothing and has tigerclaws, and black and brown barren legs, and his name is Kazari. The silver creature has an elephant like head, his arms are black and brown barren, and he has rhino like legs, and his name is Gamel. The blue creature has an orca like head, her arms are black and brown barren, and she has octopus like legs, and her name is Mezool. They are the Beaster generals who have been sealed 600 years ago.

"Ah, it's good to be free." Said Uva stretching his arms.

"Yes. But we've lost our medals because of Ankh and the Rider." Said Kazari.

"Yeah and I'm kinda naked without my medals," said Gamel.

"Don't worry Gamel. We'll get them back." Said Mezool.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, Principal Cadence is now giving a tour to Connor and Owen.

"Here is where we study chemistry, here is where we study algebra, and here we study history." She said.

"And we became nicer to one another." Said Neon.

"Yes. It's more friendlier here than usual." Said Cadence.

"All I'm saying." He said.

"So have you decided which you'll be going?" Cadence said, and she turned away she saw Connor and Owen ran out of the school.

"What's gotten into them?" said Jet Set in confusion.

"It is a love triangle of two schools. That's why they ran away." She said.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High's soccer field the entire female student body was here including the Mane 7.

"Wow Twilight that looks amazing." Said Sunset Shimmer in amazement.

"Yeah I know." She said then she felt a couple of taps on her shoulder.

"Uh. Pardon me that's mine." Said the mysterious figure.

"Oh sure here you go sir. She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Twilight said as she give it to him. She looked and she is frighten that he has a hawk like head, peacock like arms, and condor like legs, and his name is Ankh. Then the other girls are frightened too.

"Do not be frightened for I am-" But before he could finish Sunset slapped him and she screamed then all girls hit him with their purses as he covered his head with his arms.

Meanwhile at the statue Connor and Owen are just standing here.

"Ah. I can see that your confused." Cadence said. "Then how about we-"

"Hey guys we've got a giant bird man." Said Twilight as she and Sunset dragged him with his arms and threw him to the ground.

"Oh my." Cadence said in shock. Then Ankh got up and shook his head really fast.

"I've told you do not be frightened for I am Ankh." He introduced himself to the others.

Meanwhile at the jewelry Uva is taking jewelry and everyone is frightened, then he saw Diamond Tiara.

"Your desires shall do nicely." He said. He turned her around where a medal insert slot appeared on the back of her head and put a mantis medal in and a Mummer out of her and it began to eat her jewelry starting with her fingers and then her necklace, and last but not least her tiara.

"Aaaaaah! My jewelry!" she screamed. Then the Mummer turned into a humanoid mantis named Slicer.

"Ah yeah!" said Slicer. Then Uva came toward him.

"Now you must get my core medal back." Said Uva.

"You got it Uva." He said.

Back at CHS Ankh have finished his story to the others.

"And that's why I've found you." Said Ankh.

"You mean that you've defeated four generals with the help of the Rider." Said Connor.

"Of course." He said. Then all of a sudden Slicer came out of nowhere.

"Alright Ankh give me that core medal." Slicer said.

"Whoa!" said Toxigo in shock. So he turned his prosthetic arm into a cannon and fired at him but Slicer dodged it.

Then Connor and Owen charged to attack him. Connor punched him in the gut and the face. Owen kicked him in the butt and he kicked his leg but it has no effect on him.

"Ha! Pathetic humans." He said. So he uses his scythe-like energy projectiles and hit Connor and Owen and they landed on the ground and the others are shocked.

"Ugh. He's too powerful, man." Connor said in pain.

"Looks like you need. Creature Power." Said Ankh as he hold a stone object.

"Where did you get that Ankh." Said Slicer in shock.

"I've been saving it for a little special occasion." Said Ankh. And he put it on his waist and the stone shattered revealed to be a black device with light blue lines and a scanner.

"Whoa." Said Connor in amazement.

"I wish I could have one of those." Said Owen.

"I couldn't agree more Owen." Said Twilight, and she gave Owen a device with a dome, a knob, and two medals. He grabbed it and put it on his waist.

"Here boy use this." Said Ankh as he gave him three medals.

"What should I do with these?" said Connor with a confused look on his face.

"Put them in the slot." Said Ankh as he point the slots of the driver. "You must use it. Become, the Rider." Said Ankh as he gripped his hand into a fist.

"No! Don't do it child." Said Slicer looking a bit Frightened. So he put a red medal in with a hawk in it at the beginning, and put the green medal with a grasshopper in it at the end, and put a yellow medal with a tiger in it at the middle. Then Owen flipped the medal with a scorpion in it and catch it and put it in the slot. Connor turned the slater and used the scanner and slide it to scan the medals.

"Kamen Rider!" Connor yelled, and then he holds the scanner up to his chest than a barrier of medals formed around him, each having a different animal design at the front. They circled around him as they positioned over him.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

the medals closed in on him, before fading away as his body began to change. Once they were gone, Connor was no longer in his clothes he wore before. Instead, his entire body was covered in a sleek black suit. His torso was covered in chest armor. The front of it held a strange symbol, with a red hawk design on the top, a yellow tiger design in the middle, and a green grasshoper design at the bottom. The rest of his outfit was design in a similar way.

The helmet he now wore was in the shape of a hawk spreading its wings. Though primarily black, the hawk itself was completely red, which caused bright green eyes of the helmet to stand out very well. His arms and shoulder-pads had yellow stripes running through them. His forearms were encased in yellow gauntlets, with sharp curved braces running up the sides. Stripes continued down the middle of his thighs, though green in color, and stopped at his knees, which were covered with oddly designed kneecaps. An insectoid design continued down his shins, all the way down his boots, finishing the look.

"Kamen Rider!" Owen yelled and twist the knob and the dome opened, he then gained energy mechanics around him, they changed into energy version of the egg shaped material, it then popped open as the egg shaped material on the buckle did. He now was standing in a body suit with armor covering it, it had a logo on the left top corner of the chest plate, with a red line circle surrounding it, his visor was shaped the bottom half of an O, his visor glowed red, until the glow faded into a black visor, ha had armor all over his body suit.

"Yes." Said Ankh.

"No." said Slicer.

"Whoa! Nice digs." Said Connor.

"Yeah." Said Owen in agreement.

"Now let's get this Beaster." Said Connor And he and Owen charged into attack. Connor punched him in the face and Owen kicked him in the chin. But then Slicer uses his scythe's to cut them but they dodged it. Then the tiger claws have been activated and Connor cut him to the right and to the left and Slicer fell down and his medals fall out of him.

"Why you little!" Slicer yelled and he punched him in the gut and in the face.

"Connor!" Owen yelled. And the students are horrified about it.

"His combo will not do to defeat the Beaster." Said Ankh. "Use this." And he threw the mantis core medal to Connor and catched it.

"Alright. Let's get wild." Said Connor. Then he turned the slatter up and removed the tiger medal and put the mantis medal in the middle slot, and turned the slatter down and used the scanner and slide it down.

HAWK! MANTIS! GRASSHOPER!

The barrier closed in on him, and once again, his gauntlets had changed. The center design of his chest plate now held the symbol of a praying mantis, and his gauntlets had changed from yellow to green. His claw braces gone, long blades ran along the bottom of his gauntlets. Connor drew them out, holding the blades he and Slicer's scythe's clashed each other. Connor hit his scythe to the right and kicked him to the side and Owen double punched him in the belly.

"Owen put in another medal." Said Twilight. Then Owen closed the dome put another medal in the slot and twist the knob and the dome opens back up **Brighten Brit** and it activated the brighten bit, and it's start spinning real fast and Owen hit him in the chest with it. Then Connor jumped and he sliced him with his arms together and Slicer fell down and exploded and his medals fall down destroying him and they changed back to their outfits.

"Wow look at all the medals." Said Lemon Zest. Then Toxigo uses his magnet to get all of the medals.

"So, what are we going to do with the medals?" said Toxigo.

"Whenever I'm hurt. Whenever I'm injured. Use the medals to heal me." Ankh said.

"Well now that's out of the way. How about we flip coins." Cadence said as she gave two coins to Connor and Owen.

"Alright. Heads Canterlot High, tails Crystal Prep." Said Connor. Then Connor and Owen flipped the coins to the air and catched them and slapped them on the top of their hands.

"I've got Canterlot High." Said Connor.

"I've got Crystal Prep." Said Owen.

"Than that's settled then." Said Cadence with a smile.

"Aw yeah. I'm going to a cool school now." Said Owen being excited.

"Oh yeah. Check out the worksheets." Said Connor.

"Alright Owen." Cadence said "Here is your uniform." She handed his uniform to Owen. But it turns out to be a t-shirt with the CPA uniform on it.

"Wow thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Cadence said.

"Now that would be ridiculous if you where that." Said Connor with a devious smile. But Toxigo stabbed his ribs with his prosthetic fingers and he yelped in pain.

"W-W-Why." Said Connor in pain.

"Because your annoying." Said Toxigo with a smile.


	3. Trouble at Canterlot City

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Trouble at Canterlot City

At Canterlot High Connor is in the halls holding his things minding his own business when he spotted Coppermane holding hands with his girlfriend Fluttershy. Connr saw it with a smile on his face, as the two headed out to separate classes the former decides to head to the same class too.

"Hey Coppermane wait up!" yelled Connor waving a hand to him, then he saw Connor with a smile on his face.

"Hey Connor!" yelled Coppermane as he gives Connor a high-five. "How's your first day so far?"

"Doing o.k. I guess?" said Connor being concerned.

"Hey you o.k. man !" asked Coppermane.

"I-I-I'm fine." He said. "Just feeling homesick that's all."

"Sometimes people feel homesick when they move from their old home and on to the next." Said Coppermane being sure to him. But then Coppermane bumped someone and he fell down scattering his workload to the ground. The guy that Coppermane bumped to his a guy with blonde hair with an orange shirt with three basketballs on it and orange shorts and black sneakers, his name is Hoops.

"Sorry new kid." He said. Then Coppermane grabbed Hoop's hand and lifted him up back on his feet, and he walked away without saying another word.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Owen was walking down the halls minding his own business when he spotted Neon flexing his muscles getting some ladies attention. First he flexed his muscle to Orange Sherbette, but she isn't interested and just keeps on walking. The second he flexed another muscle to Cold Forecast but she just walks away with a huff. The third he flexed another muscle to Ginger Owlseye, but she just gave him a scowl and just keeps on walking. Then he spotted Owen.

"Oh. Hey Owen, has it going so far?" asked Neon about his first day at Crystal Prep.

"Real good." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get me some babes. But none of them would go out with me." Said Neon as he flexed another muscle to Garden Grove but she didn't even notice him and she just kept on walking to her next class.

"Um. Shouldn't you try being yourself every once and a while.' He said to Neon.

"Sorry kid. I don't want to be a sore loser by, being myself." Said Neon Lights being concerned to himself. Then Neon spotted Varsity Trim, and he grabbed her shoulders and moved to the right and leaned on her. "Hey you give me a kiss baby!" Then Neon kissed Varsity Trim on the lips and he leaned his head back when he's done kissing her, and she made a scowling glare at him. "Why don't you and I go out to dinner, huh baby." But instead of going to dinner with him. She grabbed her tazer at Neon shocking both Neon and Owen.

"Kiss this!" she screamed on the top of her lungs and shocked Neon with it.

 **KRRRRZZT**

" **AAAAAHHHHH**!" Neon screamed in pain. Then when Varsity Trim is done electrocuting him she walked away with a huff.

"So uh. Do you want to hang out with me and my brother to the park." Said Owen.

"Yeah! Sure! Why not!" said Neon in his sizzled state by Varsity Trim.

Meanwhile at the park. Connor and Coppermane are sitting on the park bench when the school day is over, they spotted Owen, Neon, and the rest of his friends. Jet Set, Uppercrsust, Royal Pin, Trenderhoof, Sure Polomare, and Fleur Dis Lee.

"Hey guys!" shouted Coppermane as he waved his arms with a smile on his face.

"Hey Coppermane!" shouted Neon as he waved back to Coppermane.

"Wait!" shouted Connor startling the two. "You two know each other."

"Yeah." Said Coppermane. "We've been best friends at Crystal Prep a year ago."

"Yeah!" said Neon Lights as he put his arm around Coppermane's neck. "We've been best friends since we asked him nicely to tutor us."

"Yeah, that's not how I remember it." Said Coppermane.

Flashback:

"Oh please, please, please, please, please tutor us!" yelled Neon as he and his posse grabbed Coppermane's leg.

"Not now I have to get to class!" said Coppermane as he tried to get to class.

"Come on man, if you do we'll get you to meet Sunny Flare." Said Royal Pin as he clinged to Coppermane's pants.

"Are you kidding me!" he screamed. "She's way out of my league."

"Come one man please. If you do we won't bother you ever again." Said Neon Lights. Then Coppermane sighed in defeat.

"O.k. fine. I'll think about it." Said Coppermane with a sigh of defeat. Then the others smiled.

"THANKS!" said Neon and his posse. Then they got up and left witout saying another word to Coppermane.

"You won't regret this Coppermane." Said Neon Lights as he left with the rest of his posse.

Flashback end:

"Yeah whatever." Gestured Neon Lights as he lifted his shoulders slightly. "But it worked don't it."

"Yeah. I guess it did." Said Coppermane with a smile on his face.

"Hey Cop." Said Trenderhoof with a serious look on his face. "Why did you leave Crystal Prep when your doing so well on your classes?" then Coppermane started to get nervous, and he spoke.

"Well. I've decided to choose my own life. And I did and it's great." He said with a proud smile on his face. "I've made lots and lots of new friends. And I've got a new girlfriend." Then the rest of them smiled, then something came to Neon.

"Wait, isn't she way out of your league?" gestured Neon.

"Yeah. But I lover her, and she loves me for who I am." Said Coppermane.

"Oh." Said Neon and the others smiled.

Meanwhile at the other side of the park, a guy with brown hair, wears a grey and white shirt with three footballs on it, black pants, and wears grey and black shoes. His name is Score, and he is the best friend of Hoops, and there's Hoops now sitting on a bench waiting for his old timing friend.

"H-H-Hey, Hoops my main man!" yelled Score. And then Hoops saw Score with a smile on his pretty little face man.

"Hey Score how's it going?" yelled Hoops as he gave Score a high-five, and Score sat down beside him.

"Eh! Not much Hoops." he said. "How're you doing?"

"Well, I just bump at that new kid a couple of hours ago." said Hoops.

"Ah, the nerd genius." said Score, then they both laughed.

"Hey Score." said Hoops.

"Yeah!" said Score.

"Did you know they brought in gold at the bank." said Hoops.

"No way." said Score being shocked about this. "I can't believe the gold's here at Canterlot City! Oh, I wish I could have them man!" Then Hoops let out a smile on his face, but his smile turned into a fear of fright when he saw Uva coming towards them. Score looks at Hoops in confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong man?" asked Score. Then Uva grabbed Score's shoulder and turned him to the right meeting Score face to face. "Oh. Hey man."

"Hello." greeted Uva. But then something came to Score. And he realized that's what Hoops is talking about, and he too put on a face of fright when he saw Uva. Then Uva grabbed his shoulder tightly so he can not escape. "Your desires are perfect." Then he put a medal inside Score's head, (where the medal slot is) Then a mummer came and popped out of his back and Hoops and Score ran away in fear. "Go! And get your fill." He then ordered his mummer to unleash some desire disaster at the Canterlot City bank.

Meanwhile, at the Canterlot City bank. The mummer grabbed the vault's door, and it used all of it's might to break it apart. Once it broke open, the mummer threw the vault's door to the left side of the bank causing a loud ruckus and it sets off the banks alarm system. Then the mummer walked into the vault room and the mummer devoured every last gold bricks. And we cut to the mummers medals being scattered and fell and being stacked. Once the mummer stopped eating the gold it turned into a giant attelabidae and it made a loud screeching sound by braking all of the windows near the city.

Meanwhile back at the park, Ankh now has the appearance of a human with golden blonde hair, wearing a white shirt and wears a red jacket with red linnings on it's sleeves, purple jeans, and he wears grey and black linning sleeveless boots enjoying a popscicle thanks to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Then he sense something that made him drop his popscicle and he picked it up and threw it away near a garbage basket that was right next to him. And then he spotted the giant attelabidae that is on a building, which gave Ankh a smirk on his face with narrow eyes.

"A beaster!" said Ankh with a proud smirk on his face. Then he ran to get the poor excuses for kamen riders.

Meanwhile back with the gang. The riders and friends are chilling and relaxing all cool when they spotted Ankh approaching them.

"Riders!" yelled out Ankh while making a dash for the two incompitant riders. "I have sense a beaster coming from the Canterlot City national bank." which startled them.

"What! Really?!" shocked Connor. "Well Come on, what are we waiting for let's go." Then the rest of the riders ran to the bank while the others stayed put where it's safe.

"Boy." said Coppermane with a worried expression right on his smuggy looking face. "I hope they'll be safe. Right Neon." But Neon didn't answer. "Neon Hey Neon. Are you listening." Then Neon started to get back to reality.

"Hmm? Huh, what?" gestured Neon Lights as he looked to the right only to be startled by Coppermane. "Oh! Hey Cop! How's it hanging."

"Well not as much. Were you listening to me?" asked Coppermane to Neon Lights with a dazed look on his face.

"Don't bother Coppermane." said Fleur Dis Lee. "He's just been daydreaming lately so please don't disturb him."

"Oh! Well o.k. so what's he daydreaming about?" asked Coppermane with a confused and daze look on his face.

"Hmm. Don't know man?" said Royal Pin.

"Just always been that way, since you transfer to Canterlot High." gestured Jet Set.

Flashback:

A few months ago. The Crystal Prep students were never too thrilled to visit Canterlot High. They never usually thought much of any of the Canterlot High students since they've beaten them every year during the Games, and thus view them as lasser. Though, to some of the more popular students at Crystal Prep, this visit might prove to be a little more interesting than the previous ones. Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Uppercrust, Jet Set, Royla Pin, and Fleur Dis Lee were in their own little social pod, talking amongst each other.

"Well, this is about as mundane as always." said Neon.

"I still don't know why they have to make the Games go on for a whole _week_ now, rather than a day." Uppercrust said.

"I heard someone say something like they want to give more preparation time in between events, but I don't know," Fleur Dis Lee said.

"Something tells me Principal Celestia did that to CHS might have a better chance of winning." Uppercrust suggested, giggling. Suddenluy, Neon saw something or someone that made a long face on his big mushy handsome face.

"Boy it's kinda awkward seeing Coppermane at CHS. Wonder if he's thinking about us?" he said.

"I don't know dearie, are you a pony or the color blue?" asked Sunny Flare.

"Hahaha! Very funny Sunny. Hahaha!" mocked Neon Lights.

Flashback end:

Meanwhile back at the Canterlot City Bank. The beaster is getting larger every time it eats the gold. Then the riders and Ankh came to save the day.

"Whoa! That's one big bug, dude!" shouted Connor in shock over the big beaster.

"You're telling me Connor." said Owen in agreement.

"Alright Ankh. Give us our drivers." exclaimed Connor. But Ankh didn't give them their drivers, all he does is just stand their looking at the giant attelabidae like beaster.

"Not yet." said Ankh.

"What?!" yelled the two idiotic riders in shock.

"We have to wait for the attelabidae to make more medals." explained Ankh.

"But innocent people will be injured because of that thing!" exclaimed Connor. Then Ankh thinked about it. Then he has to do, what he has to do.

"Very Well!" yelled Ankh. "You mey destroy it. On one condition, you must split the medals with me." And the riders smiled in joy as Ankh gave them their drivers and medals. And they put their drivers on their waists. Connor put the hawk and grasshopper medal in the both ends, and he put the tiger medal in the middle slot. Then Owen flipped his medal with his right hand and catched it with his left hand. Then Connor flipped the driver downward and slide the scanner on the driver.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled. And he placed the scanner over his chest.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! As the belt sanged once again, the three circles of the spinning medals formed around his head, chest, and legs yet again. And they've stopped on the images of the Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper medal. And he is now in his armor.

"Kamen Rider!: Owen yelled. And he put the medal inside the slot and he twist the knob and the dome opened then the energy-based cell reactor has once again appeared and has been attached to Owen turning it into armor.

"Alright Owen!" said Connor. "Let's do this."

"You got it Connor." agreed Owen about their mission.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled their battle cry.

"Now." asked Connor being uncertained as usual. "How do we get up there?" Then Pinkie Pie appear with a long birthday present on her hands.

"Hey Connor!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she hold on to the present that she's carrying. "Mr. Rich wants me to give this to you." The Connor grabbed the present, and Pinkie Pie opened it for him. And we now see a sword with five silver medals in it. It is called the Medajalibur. He then grabbed it in amazement.

"Woah!" said to the now amazed Connor.

"Huh?" said to the now confused Ankh and Owen.

"I know right." said Pinkie Pie with a joyful smile on her face which creeps Ankh out due to the creepy smile. "And you can put the medals into that vending machine over there." And she pointed her left index finger to that weird looking vending machine over there by the railing.

"But." gestured Connor. "This is no time for a drink Pinkie."

"That's where your wrong silly willy billy tilly dilly." she said as she gives five medals to the now frustrated Connor. He then walked over to the weird looking vending machine, and he put the medal inside the medal slot. **Clink** And he pressed the button in the middle of the weird looking vending machine. And the weird looking vending machine that turned out to be a transforming motorcycle as Connor backed away as it landed on to the ground, It is called the Ridevender. And the others are amazed by this, except Connor who doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle when he was nine years old.

"Well, get on Connor." said Pinkie Pie in joy mode.

"Well, that's the problem. I don"t know hot to ride a motorcycle." said Connor as he rubbed his head in embarassment with his left hand and arm.

"You what!" yelled Ankh in anger because of this. "You moron! You don't know how to ride a vehicle!"

"Hey take it easy there Ankh. He doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle, doesn't mean you could yell at him." said Owen being all calm, cool, and collected as usual. "Now Connor." He put a left hand on his big brother's right shoulder. "Why don't you try to ride a motorcycle." Then Connor thinked about it. And then,

"O.k. I'll try." he said. Then Owen smiled because of that. He then got on the motorcycle, and he engaged the throttle making it go forward. And for the first time ever Connor's riding a motorcycle for the first time in his life.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm riding a motorcycle!" But Ankh got annoyed by that and said.

"That's great kid don't get cocky!" he shouted.

"And there's also another surprise to it, Ankh." said Pinkie Pie like being as happy as she is today. She then walked to another vending machine, and she put another medal into the coin slot of the other vending machine, **Clink** and she pushed four buttons on the top bottom. And then a couple of soda pop cans came out of the vending machine, and we get to hear a prize winning tune when the soda pop cans came out of the vending machine thingy. **OCTOCAN** she then picked up the soda can and she opened the opener and it revealed to be a robonic miniature squid disguise as a soda pop can, and it flew. And soon all the other soda cans turned into miniature sized octopuses. Their called can drones by the way.

"Whoa!" yelled Connor in amazement. "Look at all of these octopuses!" And some hit Ankh and Owen i the face.

"Ouch!" They cried out in pain, and in anguish, And then the other octocans form a bridge to get on top of the building.

"Whoa!" the boys slash men shouted in amazement.

"And you can place medals into the swords, Connor." Pinkie Pie said with a smile on her face usually. But Connor didn't know what Pinkie Pie's talking about placing medals in the sword.

"In the sword, huh?" he asked. "O.k. Thanks. Thanks anyway." He then rode his motorcycle on the octocans so he can go on top of the building where the beaster is at.

"Hey! Wait for me Connor!" Owen shouted and waving in arm to Connor so he can catch up to him. He then close the dome of his driver and he put in another medal in the slot. And he turned the knob and it popped open yet again, **SOLENT EDGES** and he activated another weapons, and he flew up to the air, to try to catch up to his big brother Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak. Once they've reached the top, Connor sliced it's leg with his swor and it's medals came out and Ankh caught two of them. The bug-like beaster tried to strike him but he and Owen turned to the left to avoid getting his bones broken by that beaster like freak. Then Connor jumped off of his motorcycle and he jumped backwards to the right avoiding getting stomped by the bug-like beaster left hand man. And because of it, he dropped his sword baby.

"Connor! Quit goofing around man." yelled Ankh in anger. And he threw the mantis medal to him, and Connor caught it with his left hand dude.

"Alright!" he screamed. "Let's get wild!" He then got up and he flipped his driver upward. And he removed the lion tiger medal and replaced it with the mantis medal. And he flipped the driver downward. And he uses his scanner and he slide his driver yet again.

HAWK! MANTIS! GRASSHOPPER! Then the belt sanged once again, and the three circles of the spinning medals formed around his head, chest, and legs yet again man. And they've stopped on the images of Hawk, Mantis, and Grasshopper medals. And he grabbed his mantis swords. And he sliced it's right arm left and right where the medals came out of that thing, and he rolled forward. Then Owen deactivated his solent edges, And he closed the dome of his driver for the third time, and he put another medal in and he twist the knob downward, and the dome popped back open yet again honey. **BRIGHTEN BIT** And he activated the drill again baby. And he drilled the bug-like beasters left arm, and the medals came out and have been stucked to the magnetic brighten bit drill as he removed it. Then somehow the bug-like beaster fell down being dead and all theat junk bro.

"Is it over Connor?" asked a confused Owen as he slowly approached the dead beaster.

"I-I think we did bro?" asked a confused Connor as he also slowly approached the dead beaster. But it rose up. It was playing dead and all of that trash. sending Connor to the ground surface, and sending Owen to an air pipe man.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Then Connor came falling down, down, down, down, down to his deeom. But the octocans grabbed his legs to avoid letting him go splat on the ground.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief. Then Ankh came towards him with a gestured look in his eyes man. "H-h-hang on a sec guys." told Connor. "Just wait one second." he then grabbed the sword that was sticking on top of the ground. And the octocans spring him back up to the building to fight that bug-ugly thing. SSSPPRROOOOOIIIIINNNGGG Then Ankh looked up to see him covering his eyes with his right hand.

MULTICOMBO! Then the belt sanged that theme song again as he sproinged back up top to the building. SSSPPRROOOOOIIIIINNNGGG And then he stabbed the bug-like beaster in it's back, then the bug-like beaster roared in pain, and it crawled to the edge of the building, then Connor jumped off the bug-like beaster on it's back and the bug-like beaster fell down and it crash landed onto the ground. And that bug-like beaster freak got up on it's feet so it can fight back to destroy the two kamen riders man. Then the other octocans took the form of a trampoline. And Connor jumped on the octocans like a real trampoline and he flipped forward and landing himself on the ground safely. He then turned around and he saw, that the bug-like beaster began to take action by marching towards him. And the octocans flew away as they've completed their task on helping Connor and Owen baby. Then he ran to the other vending machine and he put another medal in and it transformerd it into the same motorcycle that he rode on trying to get on top of the bank building as he was trying to get the bug-like beaster medals by hte order of his and Owen's mentor-like beaster named Ankh.

"Alright!" he said, as he is trying to get away from that thing as they called it a beaster.

"What is that boy doing?!" said Ankh in concerned mentality. And then for some reason he turned around and he for some also reason he stopped. He then looked down to see his new sword, and he grabbed three of his regular medals from his medal container from the left side of his belt-like driver man.

"She said that I can put three medals in, right?" said a now confused Connor. He then put the firdt medal in that contains a ching sound, and he put the second medal in that contains a chaching sound, and finally, he put the third and final medal in that contains a chachaching sound. And he pushed the swords lever as it went back up in it's place of that sword, and now we can see the medals being rolled down as they are now being in a straight line dude. Then he reactivated his motor vehicle and he ran straight toward the bug-like beaster. And he turned to the right so he can make a drift, and he uses his sword to scrape the bug-like beasters lower belly as it's medals began to fall out of it's body man. "Let's kick it up a notch!" He then uses his scanner and he slided upward on his brand new super super kamen rider sword extravaganza. **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE** Then he drifted right to the end of the bug-like beaster. And he turned to the right again, and the bug-like beaster also turned to the right so it could attack him yet again baby.

"Roar!" roared Connor Nickell. But he sliced the bug-like beaster by giving him the creature power bash. And it sliced not only the bug-like beaster, it sliced the three buildings beside the bug-like beaster. Then they slowly slide down to the lower right that Connor have made. But in the fabric of reality itself the three buildings quickly rose up to the top left restoring themselves, all. Except for the bug-like beaster as it still leans slowly to the lower right, and it exploded causing his medals to be scattered everywhere destroying the bug-like beaster for good. Then Connor caught a few medals with his right hand man. "Huh. Look at all those medals."

"Hey!" shouted Ankh. **Slap** And he slapped Connor's right hand with Ankh's left hand dropping the rest of the medals to the ground baby.

"Ouch!" cried Connor as he rubbed his right hand with his left hand. "Why'd you do that for Ankh?!

"'Cause we had a disscussion an hour ago, that we have to split the medals!" he said as he's picking up all the medals that Connor dropped.

"Oh! Right." he said.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City park. Caoppermane, Pinkie Pie, Neon Lights, and his posse have watched the bug-like beasters destruction with very, very, very, very, very, proud smiles on their faces dude man.

"Well I guess they did it." asked Coppermane with a very proud smile on his very, very, very, very, very white skin face. "Did they?"

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie Pie with a super duper (yet) creepy smile on her cute little pink sin face, "And to think about it. Let's have a victory part for Connor and Owem!"

"Yeah!" as did the others. Excluding Neon Lights, who is having a daydream baby.

Daydream:

"Alright guys we hereby respect Coppermane at all times." said Neon Lights. "All in favor day ay." yelled Coppermane as he added a few little teeny tiny little words into his sentence.

"Ay!" agreed the students of Crystal Prep as they raised their right hands as they agreed to respect Coppermane, as Neon bangs the mallet to quiet them down.

Daydream end:

"Yeah." said Neon Lights with tears in his eyes. So he dried them off with his right hand. "Huh?" Then he realized his best friends are gone as they are heading straight home to throw a victory party for the two kamen rider brothers that are Connor and Owen baby. "Hey wait up!" he said as he tries to catch up to them bro.


	4. A Very Hungry Beaster

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In A Very Hungry Beaster

At Canterlot High everyone is heading off to school when they can begin their work. And we see Connor an Ankh walking towards the school, but they've stopped. And why you asked? Because they saw Pinkie Pie handing out free cotton candy to the students. And she spotted them with a very bright smile, but very creepy (according to Ankh) smile on her face as she waved to them.

"Hey guys!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Pinkie!" yelled Connor as he waved at her.

"Want some cotton candy?" she asked as she handed out a pink cotton candy.

"Sure Pinkie." He said, but then **slap** Ankh smacked Connor's hand. "Ow, What was that for Ankh!?" he cried as he glared at him.

"Because you'll get fat. And I need you when you get those medals." He said as he gave Connor a piece of his mind. And he looked at Pinkie Pie with a threatening glare in his eyes. "And as for you. I don't want you to poison his mind with your cuteness nonsense of yours, got it!" he said.

"Aww, don't be such a grumpy wumpy pants Ankh." She said in a calm but annoyed manner (according to Ankh). And she grabbed another cotton candy with a smile. "Here have a cotton candy." She said. But he swiped it off and it fell down into the ground. And because of it, Connor saw it with bug-wide eyes. So he has to do something to save her from his medal nutty mentor, and he got an idea.

"No I will not have this cotton candy, I would prefer Popsicles. And for your party planning behavior, I'm gonna-" But before he could hurt Pinkie.

"Yoo-hoo Ankh!" yelled Conor getting Ankh's and Pinkie's attention. So they look up and much to Pinkie's confusion and Ankh's horror, they saw Connor holding the driver above the cotton candy maker as he smiles with a very sinister look on his face like he's really gonna drop the driver into the cotton candy maker. "You leave her alone or I'm gonna drop this into this here cotton candy." He said as he's almost gonna drop the driver into the cotton candy maker like machine.

"You little…" said Ankh in horror.

"Now don't make me drop this if you hurt her right now." He said as he's half an inch of dropping the driver into the cotton candy.

"Okay, okay. You win I won't hurt her. For now." Exclaimed Ankh.

"Alright man. Good choice." He said as he tossed the driver to Ankh.

"Now what do we say to Pinkie Pie." He said.

"I'm sorry." Said Ankh as he apologized to Pinkie Pie.

"That's okay Ankh. I forgive you." She said with a forgiving smile on her face. And because of it Ankh smiles uncomfortably.

" Now let's get to class." Exclaimed Connor. Then the rest of them are off to class.

Meanwhile at an abandoned amusement park, the four beaster generals took residence there as they looked at the very old abandoned amusement park.

"hah, humanity has changed since we've been sealed away by that rider fello." Said Kazari as he looked at a very old clown statue.

"You're right about that. They still seem as foolish as ever, though. Because of using their cursed machines they've exhausted half of the world's limits. How sad." Said Mezool.

"Hmm. And at first they made something new, then it gets old. And it's getting on my nerves." Said Uva. Then Gamel rubbed his elephant tusk, as Gamel uses his elephant trunk attack and he grabbed the big sign of the haunted house maze. And he send it right towards him, and it hits his torso, and he ripped it in half and he threw the half of the sign and he crumbled it and he smashed it to the ground, and he threw the other half of the sign at the haunted house maze creating a hole in it. And he roared in triumphant. Then Uva jumped and he knocked down two clown statues. And he slashed another clown statue, and he hit another one, and he hit another again.

"Mezool… I'm running out of cell medals." Said Gamel.

"Here. I'll share mine with you." Said Mezool to Gamel as she placed her arm above his shoulder. And the medals came out of her arm, and the medals are now inside of Gamel. "Chasing after Ankh is all well and good abut we need to collect some cell medals too reclaim our full strength." She said.

"I know." Said Kazari as he jumped on top of a bench that belongs to the amusement park. And then he uses his tornado attack and blowed all the broken wood that belonged to the haunted house maze. And he jumped off the bench and this time he's now sitting on it as he crosses his legs. "I'll do it this time. It'll be a piece of cake." He said.

"Humans have changed, but you can say the same thing about their desires." He said.

"They're larger than ever, and insatiable…" he said.

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot High cafeteria, everyone is having a good lunch. Until they we're interrupted by a loud shout and we now cut/see to the far and of the cafeteria we see Snips eating an entire platter of food, and the boys are cheering for him.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Shouted the boys of CHS while they pumped their hands. And then he ate the final plate of food and the rest of the boys hollered him because of him eating the final plate, and they congratulated him because of it.

"Congratulations Snips!"

"You rock, dude!"

"Yeah man!" then Connor and Ankh came along as they saw it in awe.

"Wow! He really ate the whole platter. huh?" asked Connor as he turned his head to the left so he can see Ankh.

"Hmm? Yes he did Connor." Said Ankh. And the girls looked at the scene in annoyance because of it.

"Eh, hem. I don't want to interrupt but couldn't you keep it down a bit, we are trying to eat here." Said Rarity in polite-like manner as the Rainbooms and Coppermane looked at them in confusion. And the boys chuckled nervously as they rubbed their heads with their hands at the same time.

Meanwhile at home economics class, Connor went inside and too his amazement a giant pyramid made of apples created by the Rainbooms and Coppermane.

"Howdy Connor." greeted Applejack to Connor as she waved her hand.

"Uh, Howdy guys." greeted Connor as he also waved his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, just breaking a world record." said Rainbow Dash.

"By making a giant pyramid made of apples!" yelled Pinkie Pie in excitement.

"Oh." gestured Connor. And Ankh heard everything as he holds the three core medals with an annoyed look on his face.

"That Connor..." he said in annoyance. "He's supposed to be my rider for gathering medals..." he said.

"And he thinks he can toy with me?" he snarled while gripping the three core medals.

"So would you like a snack sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Nah, no thanks I'm good." he said. "Well see you later." he said.

"See you later dude." said Coppermane.

"Bye Connor." said Fluttershy.

"See ya later homie."said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye-bye Connor." said Twilight.

"See you soon darling." said Rarity.

"See you later partner." said Applejack.

"Bye Connor!" said Pinkie Pie.

Meanwhile at the outside of the school, the school bell ringed for a school's over bell ring, and everyone exit the school. And Connor walked out of the highschool with an exhausted look on his face.

"Man this school is weird." said the now exhausted Connor as he walked to the CHS horse statue. "I wish Mom and Trouble should never send me and Owen to this city. What am I going to do ?" he asked to himself.

"Maybe you should get used to it boy." said Ankh as he's on the CHS horse statue being all relaxed as usual. And Connor looked at him with a more exhausted expression look on his face.

Meanwhile at a supermarket. Snips is buying some groceries for his mom and he send two baskets to the cashier.

"Thank you and have a nice night."

"Here you go." said Snips handing the two baskets to the cashier.

"Thank you." he said. And he scanned one hamburger item, and one french fry bag.. Then Snips looked down and he saw some fresh chicken wings with a smile on his face.

"I'll take two of these as well!" he said as he pointed his right index finger at the newly fresh sized chicken wings while he looked up at the cashier at the same time.

Meanwhile at Snips' house, and in his room he's enjoying a couple of freshly new chicken wings. But then he heard chains being rattled so he stopped eating his freshly new chicken wings and he slowly looks up and into his shock and horror. He saw Kazari walking towards him, while his goth-like chains began to rattle. And he jumped on his bed and he giggles evilly, while Snips crawled away in a backward position.

'It's time to unleash your desire." said Kazari as he holds a cell medal. And a medal slot appeared on Snips' forehead and he inserted it inside his forehead which causes him to groan in pain. And Kazari jumped off the bed. And he got up as he grabbed his stomach in pain, and then suddenly out of nowhere mummer bandages began to appear out of his back and front of his body and is covering his entire body while black smoke appear, and once the Mummer bandages is turning white and it begins to absorb him and he stops screaming in pain. And the black smoke clears out and on his skin are the mummer bandages and his eyes started to glow yellow and he licked his lips waiting for his lunch.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot High cafeteria. The now possessed Snips is now eating an entire platter of food but this time he ordered an extra one, and the boys watched it in amazement. While Connor and Ankh appear while they walked towards to the boys of CHS while their looking at the now possessed Snips at the same time.

"Hey! is he doing it again?" asked Connor.

"Yeah dude, he's like breaking his own record." said Sandalwood.

"Really? Well he's seemed to be getting a bit bandagy then usual." said Connor.

"It's a Mummer. And it's inside him." said Ankh. "It's a parasitic type that has to infect a human host." he said.

"Parasitic?" said the boys of CHS.

"It causes the desire of the infected host to rage out of control, and then stockpiles it as medals." he said as he looked at the green grasshopper core medal.

"Yeah. But mummers can't talk, because they're just mummers." said Connor.

"That's what you think rider." said Mummer Snips in anger while his right arm is building up some cell medals. And we cut to see Mummer Snips resumes eating his extra high quantity of food, and we see a Mummer inside of him building up medals as usually.

"It's got a bit of way to go. We'll let it eat a bit more, and then once he's nice and plump with medals..." said Ankh. But before Ankh can catch them, Connor grabbed the three core medals.

"I'm not waiting for that to happen!" he yelled and he placed his driver on his waist, and he inserted the medals into the slot. And he tilted the driver downward and scanned it. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

The medal barrier closed in on him, and he is now in his armor.

"Alright Mummer! Get out of Snips!" yelled Connor. "You have the right to remain silent!" he said. Then Mummer Snips threw the minimum extra large amount of food from the platter to the left, but Connor ducked, then Mummer Snips fired yellow orbs and they hit him. But Connor uses his medal saber and he blocked the other remaining yellow orbs as he sprinted right towards him. And Mummer Snips blocked his medal saber.

"Come on! Get out of Snips! So I can fight you! Man to Mummer!" he yelled at him as he raises his medal saber. And they clashed into eachother.

"It's not leaving him until it's finished growing. The only way to destroy it is to take out the human as well." said Ankh. Then Connor is being hit by the now Mummer Snips. And he tried to attack him again but he rolled and ends up being crashed into the wall of the cafeteria.

"I can't do that!" he yelled. And he dodged Mummer Snips, while Mummer Snips missed him as he swings his arm. And Mummer Snips grabbed his shoulders, and they grabbed each others shoulders, while Ankh looked at the fight. And he rolled over, and Connor got up as he held his medal saber. And Mummer Snips charged him to attack him again, but counterattacked him, And Ankh is getting annoyed by this so he changed his hand into its beaster form. And jumped off the table, and he got in between the two fighters. Then Ankh grabbed Mummer Snips' shirt colla And then he shoved him onto the wall.

"You're not very impressive, are you?" asked Ankh. And he threw him, and he walked towards him as he was about to punch Mummer Snips he was stopped by Connor.

"Hey! Stop it!" yelled Connor. "I said stop it!" he yelled. But Ankh tried to exterminate Mummer Snips, but instead he is restrained by Connor

"You promised me, remember?! No more treating medals as more important than human lives!" he yelled.

"Like I care! You used to remember who's calling the shots here!" yelled Ankh as he was restrained by Connor. As the two were struggling on who gets to fight Mummer Snips. And Mummer Snips got back up and he fired fired more orbs at them. And as the smoke clears out Mummer Snips is gone.

"No good! It got away!" said Connor, and then he saw Pinkie Pie leaning on the vendor cycle in vending machine mode with a smug look on her face.

"Use this." said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh yeah! I can use that bike!" said Connor. And he he inserted it, **clink** and he pressed the button and the vendor cycle is now in motorcycle mode.

"Why'd you change it into a motorcycle? Use the hawk to track the beaster." said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, that's what you meant." he said and he pushed the button the vendor cycle, and it transforms back into a vending machine again. So he reached out another cell medal.

"Hey! Don't just waste medals like that!" yelled Ankh. "Take it back! We didn't use that one." he said.

"Once you've used it, it's gone. Once it's gone, that's it." said Pinkie Pie as she told him about loosing a cell medal.

"What?" And then Connor put inside another cell medal into the vendor cycle, **clink** and he pressed a button and then the hawkcan fell down inside the vending machine. **HAWKCAN** And he opened the door and he grabbed the hawkcan, and he opened it and it revealed to be a robotic miniature hawk disguised as a soda pop can and it flew.

"Uh, sorry to bug you, but could you find that mummer?" he asked, and the hawkcan nodded it's head and it flew as it begun it's search for the now possessed Snips that is still inside Canterlot High.

"Just what are you anyway?!" asked Ankh. "Since when could you mere humans use the power of the medals?!" he asked.

"Mrs. Filthy Rich says you've been sleeping for the last 600 years." she said while she smirked at him at the same time. "In that time, us "mere humans" have evolved a little itsy bitsy bit." she said in an understanding manner.

"Enough to be able to combat you beasters, at least." she said as she grabbed her geode of Explosion, and she ponied up while ankh just scoffed at her.

"So your idea of evolution is a hyperactive ego!?" he said at Pinkie Pie due to her hyperactive personality as he pointed his right beaster index finger at her at the same time.

"S-Stop it, you two! Calm down!" said Connor. And then she let go of her geode of Explosion and she ponied down. "Just what does she mean, anyway? She's always helping us out..." he said..

"I guess they really have changed." said Ankh. " guess I'll have to do the same." he said.

Meanwhile at Filthy Rich's industries we cut to see Filthy Rich's office as he's watching Ankh talking to Pinkie Pie from the vendor cycle's camera.

"We've achieved an uncannily effective balance here, Diamond Tiara!" said Filthy Rich.

"The rider is powerful, but lacking in knowledge and resources. But he has our vendor cycles and the unlikely supervision of a Beaster!" he yelled. "I can't imagine a more splendid method of cultivating medals!" he yelled. And we cut to see Diamond Tiara where she is putting a cell medal on top of the other cell medals.

"Well, we've definitely been getting more than usual." said Diamond Tiara as she stacks another cell medal, but because it collapsed and she slums in defeat.

"I'll have Pinkie Pie continue to follow and monitor them." said Filthy Rich. "Now then! What's todays employee!?" he yelled.

"Well, there's one person in management..." said Diamond Tiara as she checks her notebook.

Meanwhile at the end of the school day, Ankh and Connor heading straight to the city where Ankh is gonna show Connor his new home.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Connor.

"My house." said Ankh.

"Your house...?" he asked in confusion. And they walked toward his house which revealed to be an apartment. "Wait, do you mean an apartment?" he asked.

"I am me. And hence, it is my house." he said.

"That makes no sense!" he said. "How'd you even found about this place!?" he said.

"It's not just disguising myself into a human. That goes far my mind, too." he said. And Connor walked towards him so he can catch up to him again. And we cut to the inside of Ankh's apartment room, and in this it has a couch, a table, and a flat screen t.v. and all that stuff. And Ankh and Connor went inside the apartment room.

"I'm going to check to look into these humans who are gathering cell medals, and find out what happened to the core medals that are missing." said Ankh.

"Using these "evolved" methods." he said.

Meanwhile at the outside of CHS, Mummer Snips is hiding behind the tree, to see if no one is looking.

" need more food..." said Mummer Snips as he made a dashed to the school.

Meanwhile at CHS's home economics class we see Applejack putting the finishing touch on her apple pyramid, and she looked at the others with some worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" asked Applejack.

"I'm sorry that we trouble you like this..." said Twilight.

"Oh don't worry about that hun. But stil... I think that first beaster attack might've been someone eles's, beaster Twilight." said Applejack. "I mean, we didn't know where it came from, right?" she asked.

"But... I'm certain that it might've come from someone." said Twilight. Then Mummer Snips came in.

"Uh, guys I have to tell you something! Snips has been possessed by a parasitic type mummer, and it's craving his desire to eat some food!" said Coppermane, and the others are shocked about it. and he looked up he saw the apple pyramid, and because of it he licked his lips.

"Well we got to do something about this." said Aplejack.

"Yeah and fast!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Feed me!" he yelled.

"The foods on the left." said Applejack. And Snips ran to the other side of the classroom so he can eat some food. And the now Mummer Snips ran to the other side of the classroom while the Rainbooms and Coppermane looked at him in fear and shock.

"Feed me!" he yelled. And he begun to eat the ingredients on the table. And just as he's begun to eat the hawkcan flew by and saw him.

Meanwhile back at Ankh's apartment, he's looking up the history of the world on his laptop. And Connor watched him behind.

"Hey try not to break anything." said Connor.

"If I use the knowledge of humans, it'll be easy to learn. Apparently humans had a passion for this sort of thing. So much that their siblings complained about it." said Ankh.

"Really...? And some things that humans had bought most recently and was hiding..." said Ankh. "Should be around here..." he said. And we cut to Ankh's dining hall we see Connor checking out his apartment, and Connor is looking at revealed to be a map of an ancient civilization that was built more than 600 years ago. And we zoom in for a closer look and we see six core medals and are forming a circle around the sun. And the hawkcan flying towards to the window and it and it pecks the window with it's beak while it screeched then Connor came to the window.

"Have you found the mummer?!" said Connor.

Meanwhile back at CHS's home economics class room we see the now possessed Snips ha eaten the entire table of food and ingredients, while the others looked at him in worry because of it.

"What are gonna do!?" yelled Fluttershy. And just as the others about to pony up we cut to see the now possessed Snips came out with a silver bowl in his hand and an empty soup can in the other and because of it the others were startled. And he threw a silver bowl right at them, and the others braced themselves for it but then suddenly Applejack grabbed her geode of Strength and she ponied up and she uses her strength to grab the table ad she uses it as a shield and she blocked it.

"Rats!" yelled Mummer Snips in anger. And just as everyone are about to fight each other, the classroom's door has been opened and suddenly a soda can began rolling and everyone began looking at it in confusion. Well mostly the Rainbooms and Coppermane, but Mummer Snips looked at it in awe as he now dropped the empty soup. "Ooh soda can." he said. And just as he's about to grab it the soda can rolled back and he saw it in irritation.

"Oh, the old string trick eh." he said. And he followed the now rolled back soda can as he is getting wiser because of it and he followed it out of the classroom.

"Now's our chance! Shut the door!" yelled Twilight.

"Right!" said Sunset Shimmer as she ran for the classroom door and she quickly closed then she peeked through the door a little and she saw Ankh giving her a sinister smirk on his humanoid face while she looked at him with bug-wide eyes and she finally closed the door.

Meanwhile at Canterlot City the rolling soda can is rolling under a highway and it stops rolling and it stands up on its own. And the now Mummer Snips caught up to it, and just before he could drink it he rubbed his hands waiting for a sneak attack and slowly grabbed it and then he smiled because there was no sneak attack and he got back up and he put his tongue out and he opened it and it shook his hands and he threw it and to his shock the octocan turned out to be the rolling soda can. And it spit ink from its mouth and the ink sprayed on his face and it's a good thing he closed his eyes otherwise the ink would blind him, and he tried to get ink off his face, but before he could finish getting the ink off his face, Connor grabbed him.

"Now just... settle down!" said Connor. And we zoom out and we see the octocan turning to the left so it can leave while it can see where it's going on the left where the octocan is leaving, and the hawkcan appeared to the right carrying a steak in it's beak so the mummer can get out of Snips while he's being restrained by Connor at the same time. And he looked at it with bug-wide eyes because of it.

"Feed me!" yelled Mummer Snips as he is being restrained by Connor. And the mummer began coming out of him while the hawkcan fly's backwards so the mummer can catch it. And because of it Connor looked at it with bug-wide eyes in shock.

"That's it, just a bit more..." said Connor. Ankh grabbed his shoulder and he pulled him away and he gave him a fish, and he caught it as he looked at it with bug-wide eyes in shock.

"Gee thanks!" said Mummer Snips as he looked at Ankh while he looked back down to the fish that Ankh has tossed him while he thanked him at the same time. And he began to eat the fish, while Connor looked at him in confusion and he turned his head to the left so he can see Ankh.

"What are you doing, Ankh?!" asked Connor.

"I told you. This mummer can grow even bigger!" said Ankhe.

"You... you're still trying to...!? What's your problem?" said Connor.

"It's just going to eat, it's not like he's killing anyone." said Ankh.

"And what happens to him!?" he yelled. And we cut to see Snips still eating the fish that Ankh gave him.

"This is his just deserts." said Ankh.

"Listen. He didn't start acting like this because of the mummer. It's his own desire causing it! If he perishes having satisfied his desires, then what's the problem?" said Ankh.

"That can't..." said Connor. And we cut to see Mummer Snips still eating the fish. And then to Mummer Snips' confusion, he started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger. "I can't let this happen!" he said as he still looks at him.

"Hey, give me the medals! Hand them over!" he yelled. And he grabbed his beaster hand. But Ankh wouldn't allow it so he tried top remove Connor's hand but he's still holding on to it as Connor was grabbing it really tight until finally Connor let go of it.

"Get it through your thick head! I give the orders around here! And remember this. If you get rid of that belt, you won't be able to help your fellow humans!" said Ankh..

"Stop it! If you eat anymore, you'll explode!" he yelled. And then Mummer Snips launched Connor and he fell down. And Mummer Snips got up, and Connor got back up on his feet while Ankh just looks at them. And they both ran to each other and they grabbed each other's shoulders.

"Moron..." said Ankh. And we cut back to Connor and Mummer Snips grabbed each others shoulders, and he threw Connor to the pillar and he slid down in pain, and Mummer Snips grabbed him back, up and he spun him around and tossed him and Mummer Snips roared in triumphant, and so Connor got back up again and he ran right right towards him and they once again grabbed each others shoulders and Ankh is getting annoyed about this and said. "Connor, give it up already! Or you'll be the one who ends up a goner." said Ankh. And then Mummer Snips threw him and he fell down.

"Even so..." he said as he got back up, and they grabbed each others shoulders again, and he pushed Connor and he crashed into a pillar. "Even if I be a goner, if the alternative is doing nothing-!" he said. But then suddenly a Mummer came out of Snips, and the Mummer transformed into a humanoid cat and it's name is Catscratch.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Catscratch as he patted his stomach, and he charged at him to battle. He tried to hit him but Connor slide to the left and Catscratch charged right at him again, but this time he slide to the right which causes him to hit the pillar. And so he attacked him again but Connor jumped back.

"Are we doing this dance again?" he asked in anger. "Connor!" he yelled, and he threw the three core medals at Connor. And Connor grabbed the three core medals, and he places the driver on his waist, and he places the medals and he flipped the driver downward and scanned it.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

Aad the medal barrier closed in on him again and he is now in his amor.

"Come on Rider!" yelled Catscratch and then he charged after him. Connor tries to swing his medal saber, but thanks to Catscratch's bloated belly it **boing** and he went backwards because of it, and so he charged at him again and he ducked Catscratch's attack. And he swings his medal saber again but it **boing** and he fell down. And so Connor got back up and Catscratch charged right at him and Connor ducked his attack attack and he swinged his medal saber again but it **clank** Catscratch's bloated belly blocked it and he **boing** belly bopped it.

"Oh, come on..." said Connor. And so he swinged his medal saber to the right so he can hit his shoulder but **clank** it blocked his medal saber. And so he jumped backwards because of the fully bloated beaster as Catscratch began to follow him so Connor tried to hit him with his medal saber again but **clank** it once again blocked by that unbeatable beaster. And he now swings his medal saber again but unfortunately **clank boing** it blocked his attacks. So he swings his arms so he can drop the medal saber and he dropped it and he punched him and Connor fell down. And activates the claws and so he got back up again and he tried to slice him but yet again it **boing** blocked his attack, and so he tried to slice him but Catscratch ducked the attack. And he tried to stab him with both of his claws, but as usual **boing** , **boing** , **boing** , **boing** and he went backwards. And Connor **boing** is being blocked again.

"Why is he so fluffy!?" he asked. And he once again he charged at him and this time he hits him with both of his claws and then **boing** his bloated bubble back launched him and he belly bopped him which causes Connor to fall down and he rolled around. And so he got up, and Catscratrch pounced on the floor.

"Let's finish this rider." said Catscratch. And we cut to see Connor finally getting up, and kicked him multiple times. And he grabbed his scanner and scanned the driver, **SCANNING CHARGE** a light traveled down Connor's legs, before they change shape, becoming even more insectoid and with his new legs, he jumped impossibly high up into the air as three large rings formed, leading down to Catscratch. And he suddenly shot forward and somehow three pillars began blocking them. the image of hawk wings spreading from his helmet as he flew through the rings destroying three pillars impacting Catscratch with astounding force, and Connor landed. And we cut to the flames where a small amount of medals falling down and to his shock Catscratch is still alive as he got back up and laughs evilly.

"it's still alive!?" said Connor.

"Someone got in your way." said Ankh. "Kazari. It's you isn't it?" asked Ankh. And an evil giggle is heard it turned out to be Kazari.

"Nice to see you again, Ankh." said Kazari.

"I figured you'd be skulking around in the shadows." said Ankh. "Now that I think about it, parasitic mummers are your specialty, aren't they?" he said. And we cut to see Catscratch coming toward Snipsand he turned into thousands of cell medals and he went back inside Snips and he groaned in pain. So he got back up.

"Ah, food...I need to be fed...Something fried..." he said as he make a dash.

"Hey, wait!" said Connor. But Kazari blasts him with his tornado powers and he's been hit and he flew away and he fell down as he rolled around.

"Be careful! He's come to take back what's his." said Ankh. "One of those core medals came from him, after all!" he said.

"The core medals!? Then...he's one of the four beaster generals?!" said Connor as he looked at down at the driver.

"Don't worry so much. I didn't come to fight." said Kazari.

"What?" asked Ankh in confusion.

"Listen. We know that you probably don't have all of the core medals that went missing. It's pretty obvious, from just looking at you." said Kazari.

"So what?" asked Ankh in confusion.

"Forget about Creature Power, and work for me, a fellow Beaster general." said Kazari.

Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer is looking for Ankh around the city.

"Ankh where are you?" she asked as she continued to find Ankh who is in Canterlot City.

Meanwhile back at the highway, Ankh is confronting Kazari.

"I'm sure you remember, but Creature Power was created for the purpose of sealing us away in the first place. Trying to use something like that to your advantage is crazy." said Kazari. "Ankh, I've always thought you stood out from the other beaster generals. If we work together, gathering the other medals will go much more easily." he said.

"Y'know, I've been using Creature Power because I thought I didn't have any other choices. After all, "I've been able to regenerate when I have all of the cell medals. But humans are truly annoying creatures. Working with you might well be better." said Ankh.

"That settles it then." said Kazari. "You won't be needing creature power anymore, then." he said. And just as Kazari's about to take Connor for himself.

"Wait." said Ankh. "Working with another general would have its own set of problems. Let me think about it." he said.

"Fine. But don't take too long. I don't trust you yet." said Kazari and he created a tornado attack and Ankh jumped away while Connor covered his face with his arms while Kazari's tornado attack as sparks started to hit him and he fell down. "You're smart, so I'm sure you'll make the right decision." said Kazari while Ankh removed his beaster arm from his head as he looked and Kazari is nowhere to be found.

"This is how strong the four beaster generals like Ankh really are...!?" said Connor. And we cut to see Ankh glaring at Kazari's words.

Meanwhile Connor then grabs the fence so he can get back up, while he's catching his breath at the same time.

"The four beaster generals...really are totally different from the mummers. It's not just that they're stronger, it's like they're on a different level..." said Connor. And Ankh walked toward him.

"Of course we are. There's three more, other than Kazari and I. Uva. Gamel. And Mezool. If they manage to gather all of their core medals, things are certainly to get interesting." said Ankh.

"They said something about...devouring the world." said Connor as he's catching his breath.

"Now then, thanks to Kazari's generous offer, I don't have to use creature power like a crutch anymore. So what are you going to do?" said Ankh. "If you keep your trap shut and gather medals for me, I may reconsider, but..." he said.

"I can't do that." said Connor. And because of it Ankh growled in anger.

"You fool! Didn't you see? Underneath it all, humans are just a bundle of desires. You can't keep trying to save them, but there'll be no end to it." said Ankh.

"I know that people do give into their desires at times... But in the end, they'll always..." he said "they'll always...".

"Be consumed by their greed. Well, think it over. While you do. I'm going to use this to do a bit of studying." said Ankh as he grabbed his iphone. And he just walked away. And we cut to Connor who is still in shock because of it. And his phone rang, and we cut to see Connor's iphone screen we see Sunset Shimmer's name on the screen. And we cut back to Connor's exhausted face.

"Sunset Shimmer..." said Connor.

"There you are?" said Sunset Shimmer. And because of it he let go of the fence.

"Sunset, I'm..." he said. And we cut to see Sunset's concerned face as she raised an eyebrow.

"I've been looking all over for you, Connor? So where is Ankh now!?" she said. And And as he's just about to talk to her, he fell down because of the fight between him and that Beaster, and she ran up to the fence.

Meanwhile Mummer Snips is eating some food such as a cheeseburger, french fries, and a soda pop at a fast food resturaunt at the Canterlot Mall. And somehow he's tries to avoid eating another cheeseburger with an upsetting look on his face.

"It hurts, I don't want to eat anymore! Stop it..." said Snips. And we cut to see the medals being stacked up from the inside of him.

Meanwhile Ankh has sensed the medals being formed by Mummer Snips.

"That's right, eat up. Eat, and fill yourself up!" he said. And we cut to Ankh's iphone as he enlargened his map app. And we cut to see Ankh smirking at this because he is now getting used to it while he's smirking at the same time. "Ah, I see. Interesting." he said. And we zoom out and we see a park where Ankh is sitting on the park bench.

"To think something this small would be such a rich source of information..." he said. And he saw some children playing in the playground. "This saves me the trouble of flying around." he said. And Owen is in his armor and is on the vendor cycle as he spying on Ankh with determination and the vendor cycle has a camera on it.

Meanwhile at Filthy Rich's company. Filthy Rich is watching Ankh on his laptop.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Diamond Tiara. This beaster named Ankh, he appears to be more savvy Than I suspected." said Filthy Rich. And we cut to see Filthy Rich standing up off his couch and walked towards his desk.

"If he and creature power go their separate ways, we'll have to reconsider our choices carefully." he said.

"We still have a couple of different options." she said. And we cut to see Filthy Rich checking his files that is under his drawers.

"No. Just one. There is only on true option we have!" he said as he told her that he just wanted one and there is only one true option that they have while he is checking his files that is under his drawer on the left side of his desk at the same time. And he opened one file and in the file we see a picture of an old painting of a king 600 years ago.

Meanwhile at Sunset Shimmer's apartment the rest of the Rainbooms and Coppermane were exhausted from cleaning the home economics classroom because of Mummer Snips' eating desire.

"That crazy eater made today a total mess." said Rainbow Dash as she rubbed her arm.

"And now Connor who met Sunset twice, has now been dragged in here by Sunset... What's going on there?" asked Copermane.

Meanwhile at Sunset's putting some bandages on Connor's stomach, and when she's done she put down his shirt.

"Just in case, here's some cold compresses." she said as she gave Connor more compresses.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about all this." said Connor as he apologized to her.

"I have to ask... Is what he said really true? About Ankh talking about Creature Power and..." she said.

"Yeah." he said. "I'm sorry about those battles. I couldn't think of what else to do." he said.

"Why him...?" she said. "Can they be saved? Maybe we should try to stop them, or send them back where they came from!" she said.

"There's no telling how many other people could be hurt, plus, Ankh would happily just abandon them." said Connor.

"He's different. He might look human...but there's a different person in there now. He's not that mentor anymore, Sunset." he said.

Meanwhile back at the park, Ankh is sitting back down on to the bench while he's holding his iphone. And he he saw the crusaders eating popsicles and he changed into his beaster form while an old man named is Mr. Waddle, and he saw Ankh's transformation in shock.

"I got to take early retirement." said Mr. Waddle. And we cut to see the crusaders enjoying a popsicle while their texting their friends at the same time. And then Ankh rose up right behind them and he looked behind them from Sweetie Belle to Scootaloo as he turned his head to the right so he can see Sweetie Belle and he slowly turned his head to the left so he can see Applebloom and Scootaloo at the same time. And he turned his head back to the right so he can see Sweetie Belle at the same time. And we cut to see Ankh staring at Sweetie Belle's vanilla popsicle and he slowly moved his right index finger to the right and he swiped the popsicle with his right beaster hand. And we cut to the crusaders who are distracted with their cell phone's as they are texting their friends, at the same time. And Sweetie Belle turned her head to the right because of the crunching sound and said.

"Hey! My popsicles gone!" she yelled. And the other two crusaders saw their hand in shock, their strawberry and chocolate popsicles are also gone.

"Hey!? Mine too!? What happened!?" said Applebloom.

"Mines gone too!?" said Scootaloo.

"Oh man..." said Scootaloo as she looked to find her chocolate popsicle.

"Where'd they go? Where...?" said Sweetie Belle as she looked to find her vanilla popsicle. And they started to look for their popsicles. And we cut to see Ankh changing back into human form and he's cracking his neck to the right and left as he resumes looking at his iphone. And we cut to Ankh's iphone we see Ankh scrolling down to his contacts.

Meanwhile back at Sunset's apartment, Sunset is very disappointed of what Connor said.

"Just... don't think this means I've given up. One day, I'll make sure Ankh... But until then, make sure you stat away from him. Okay?" said Connor.

"How am I supposed to trust you? I want to but... I don't know anything about you." said Sunset Shimmer, as she got up off her chair. "You didn't even know Ankh, right? So why are you.. No matter how nice you might be, how can you..." she said.

"I'm not a nice guy at all. So I'm gonna ask that you trust me. It's not like I can help everyone. It's just, if you can help someone, and if you don't... You might regret it for the rest of your life. I reach out to help because I don't want to feel like that. That's all." said Connor and we cut back to Sunset with a now understanding smile on her face.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Mall, the eco-kids and the fashionistas are looking at the food court with bug-wide eyes and their jaws dropped in shock because there are food platters on each and every table on the food court tables because of it at the same time.

"That's crazy, ain't it?" said the purple haired eco-kid girl, while Captain Planet the eco-kid **flash** took the picture of it. "Did you get it?" she said.

"Oh yeah, I got it." said Captain Planet. "Let's upload it to the net..." he said And we cut to see Mummer Snips who is getting fatter by the minute as he's holding a burger.

Meanwhile, back at Sunset's apartment. Connor came out of Sunset's room.

"It's really been such a mess..." said Applejack in an exhausting manner as she told her friends that it's really been such a mess back at home economics at the same time.

"Thanks for helping me out guys." said Connor.

"Ah, be careful out there, okay?" said Twilight Sparkle. "that crazy eater from before is apparently at the mall close by." she said. And we cut to the outside of Sunset's apartment where he ran out of the door, and just as he's about to find that beaster, Sunset came out of the door.

"Wait!" she said. "Are you going after that beaster? Even though you're so hurt..." she said.

"I'm fine, really. You patched me up really good... And I have some extra-wait those are my coins...Though I guess coins' important too. But I'll be fine." said Connor as he got out a box of bandages and went away to find Mummer Snips.

Meanwhile back at Canterlot Mall food court the fashionista's and the eco-kids are still looking at Mummer Snips. And Neon and his posse appeared

"Who's causing this?" said Neon.

"It's him!" said Rose Heart.

"What are you doing there? Stop that!: said Neon as he, Royal Pin, and Jet Set came to him.

"I ate too much. My tummy's gonna burst..." said Snips as he knocked them out of the way since he's been controlled by Catscratch and they fell down. "No more!" he said while he's been force feeding by a burger controlled by Catscratch. And we cut to see the cell medals being stacked on top of the others.

Meanwhile back at the park, Ankh is still doing some research on his iphone as he's sitting on the bench. And we cut to see Ankh's contacts as he scrolled down he saw a picture of Mummer Snips eating a burger.

"Guess he's done." said Ankh.

Meanwhile Connor found another vendor cycle in vending machine mode. And so he ran towards to it and he grabbed a cell medal, and he inserted it **clink** and he pressed the button. And it turned into it's motorcycle mode. And he rides the vendor cycle.

Meanwhile Connor rode all the way to Canterlot Mall where the fashionista's and the eco-kids are taking pictures if it at the same time. And just as he's about to stop him, Ankh appeared.

"Ankh!" said Connor.

"Did you make up your mind, Connor? I've masterd this thing by the way." said Ankh.

"My answer hasn't changed. I'm not gonna just be your tool." said Connor.

"Humans!" growled Ankh as he puts back his iphone.

"Then I guess we know what your answer is, Ankh." said Kazari. And we cut to see Kazari walking behind Ankh. "You're going to get rid of Creature Power, and work with me." he said.

"I guess so." said Ankh.

"And you... can just disappear." he said. And we cut to see Connor getting all agitated and stuff, and so he grabbed his medal saber. And then Kazari cracked his neck and he charged at him while Ankh changed into his beaster form. And somehow Ankh hits him in the stomach and a little bit of his medals fall out while he fell down, and because of it Connor is shocked about ite. And we cut to see Kazari looking up at Ankh in shock and said. "Ankh! You..." he said.

"You always were very suspicious. Looks like our revival hasn't changed that. You were stalking me this whole time because you thought Connor and I were up to something, weren't you? This is the latest addition to humanity's toolbox. It lets you gather information without even moving around. And it just so happens the humans have been keeping a close eye on you." said Ankh. And we cut to see Kazari who is shocked because of it.

Flashback:

We see Ankh sitting on the park bench, while he's holding his iphone. And we cut to see Ankh's iphone where he saw an image of Kazari sitting on a tree. And he scrolled down the images we see two more images of Kazari, the second image is Kazari on a roof, and the third image is Kazari behind a stone wall while he his scrolling down his app. And we cut back to see Ankh looking at the images on his iphone, we see Kazari who is hiding behind a tree and he peaked out of a tree.

Flashback end:

"No way! Humans aren't capable of that..." said Kazari in shock.

"They've changed while we were sealed away. A beaster that's suspicious will use that ass an excuse to betray me... And go after my medals. So while they may be stupid and annoying, I'd much rather deal with humans." he said..

"You..." said Kazari in anger, and he ran towards him so he can fight him. But Ankh punched him in the gut with his right beaster hand and he almost fell down in a backward position, and Ankh turned his head to the right so he can see Connor as he grabbed the core medals with his right hand.

"Connor!" he yelled at Connor and he threw the three core medals at Connor at the same time. And we cut to see Connor swinged his medal saber, and he placed his driver on his waist. And Connor caught the three core medals and placed them in the slots, and he turned the driver downward and scanned it with a scanner.

"Kamen rider!" he yelled as he placed the scanner over his chest.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

Then the medal barrier closed in on him and he is now in his Kazari ran at him and he grabbed his shoulders while they rolled around on the ground at the same time. And so they got back up and Kazari tried to slash him but Connor dodged it as he jumped back, and Connor rolled around, and so he got back up and Kazari slashed him with his as he jumped right at him and then some sparks began to burst out of his armor. And he ran because of Kazari's attack, and Kazari ran towards him too. And so Connor turned and so Kazari double slashed, and Connor fell down as he rolled around. And so he got back up and Kazari tried to slash him but Connor ducked and he went forward, while Ankh is watching them fight. And Kazari tried to kick him, but Connor dodged it. And just as Connor was about to hit Kazari, he hit him with both of his claws, and they've circled to the around and Kazari slashed him, and even a few more sparks began coming out of his armor again, and he double stabbed him with both of his claws and he went backwards as he kept his balance.

"Try this one!" yelled Ankh as he tossed the mantis core medal to him. And we cut to see Connor grabbing it. And he replaced the tiger medal with the grasshopper medal and scanned it.

HAWK! MANTIS! GRASSHOPPER!

Then the medal barrier closed in on him again. And he grabbed his mantis swords, and he charged in to attack Kazari he tried to slash him but he blocked it, he tried it again but he blocked it too. And Connor did a twirling tornado attack but Kazari ducked his twirling attack, and Conor tried to slash him while Kazari blocked it, and Kazari tried to slash him but Connor jumped back as he's dodging his attacks at the same time. But Kazari finally hit him as a few more sparks began coming out of his armor, and Connor kicked him and Kazari moved back and Connor slashed Kazari while Kazari blocked his attack with both of his arms. And Kazari jumped back because of it, and he landed on the ground safely and he did a battle stance as he's preparing for battle. And we cut to see Connor creating a battle stance, and Kazari created a tornado blast And Connor has been blowed away and he rolled around.

"I'll be taking my core medal back." he said. And he slowly walked towards him, while Connor is trying to get back up, and just as he's about to attack Kazari, Ankh appeared.

"Connor! Even if he destroys you, don't let him have them!" said Ankh. And we cut back to see Connor getting back up.

"Even if I'm destroyed, huh...?" he said, and Kazari jumped in to attack him too at the same time, and they both clashed each other Connor and Kazari hit each other's chests at the same time. And then Connor's armor began to bring out sparks since it started to short circuited it because of Kazari scratched his armor chest plate and the mantis core medal popped out of the driver while Connor screamed in pain at the same time, and he fell down and the mantis core medal began flying up into the air flipped forward because of it. And we cut to see Ankh looking at the mantis core medal with bug-wide eyes in shock because of it, and he transformed into his beaster form so he can try to catch it, while Kazari landed on the ground safely and he looked up to see the mantis core medal, and then the two beasters swiped the medal while Connor roughly fell down onto the ground on his back and he changed back into his regular form. And we cut to see Kazari now holding the mantis core medal.

"This is one of Uva's cores, huh?" said Kazari as he's now holding the mantis core medal with his right beaster index finger and thumb as he looked at it while he said that this is one of Uva's cores at the same time. And we cut to see Ankh who is shocked about it, so he turned his head to the right so he can see Connor in frustration and he said.

"I guess siding with a human was a bad idea." said Ankh..

"I'll be taking back my medal too..." he said and his chest plate armor began to turn into cell medals, and then they burst off of him and Kazari fell down. "What the!?" he said in confusion. And it turns out that Connor took one of Kazari's core medals he now has a tiger core medal, and two new cheetah core medals. And Kazari saw them in shock.

"Those are my..." he said.

Flashback:

We now see Kazari and Connor clashing each other as they punched each others chests, but Connor's hand burst through his chest and he now grabbed his three core medals and he pulled them out.

Flashback end:

"My cores..." he said.

"Guess I got lucky." said Connor as he smirked. But the happy times were short when Ankh snatched the three new core medals from his hand, then Connor saw Ankh in surprise while Ankh just chuckled in amusement.

"Well done!" said Ankh. And Kazari tried to get back up but ends up falling down.

"Ankh... you'll regret this one day." he said and he retreated. But the good moments would never last when they heard a window crash, and they ran to see what happened. And we cut to see Mummer Snips outside of the Canterlot Mall groaning in pain at the same time.

"Help me!" said Snips. And then he began to swell up while he yelled in pain.

"Looks like the infection's run its course. Time to farm for medals." said Ankh. And And we cut to see Snips swelled up, medals began sucking him in and Catscratch appeared.

"He's trapped inside that Beaster!" yelled Connor.

"Now it's time for some mayhem!" said Catscratch.

Meanwhile, Catscratch jumped as he's now rolling on the Canterlot Mall's parking lot. And Connor and Ankh followed him as they finally catched up to him.

"He's been consumed by his desires, I guess. That's the disgusting truth about human nature for you. And you think someone like that is worth saving?" said Ankh while Connor growled in anger..

"I don't get to decide someone else's worth!" said Connor as he slowly walked towards Catscratch.

"Well, I do. And if I think you've become worthless, I'll get rid of you." said Ankh. "And I'll use the first chance I get to save Snips. Even if it means beating you." he said.

"Yeah, me too!" yelled Owen as he appeared.

"Pull that off, then I'll be impressed." said Ankh. Then Ankh tossed the three core medals up to the air, and Connor grabbed the three core medals, and he placed the driver on his waist. And he placed the medals in the slots. And we cut to see Owen placing his other driver on his waist, and he grabbed a cell medal and he flicked it up into the air and catched it. And Connor scanned it again.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled yet again, and he once again placed the scanner over his chest yet again.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

Then the medal barrier closed in on him again as he is now in his armor again.

"Kamen Rider!" Owen yelled yet again, and he put the medal into his slot and he twist the knob, and he is now in his armor. And then they both ran to fight Catscratch at the same time. And then Connor grabbed his medal saber and Owen activated his brighten bit at the same time, and Catscratch charged to attack. And Connor swinged his medal saber. But it **boing** it bounces off of him and he went backwards. And Connor regained his balance so he can fight Catscratch again, and he swinged his medal saber again, but **boing** he bounces it off again and Connor jumped backwards yet again in a backwards and he swinged his medal saber again but unfortanetely **boing** it bounces it off again while Catscratch patted his bloated stomach. And because of it, Connor jumped backwards while he's still grabbing his medal saber.

"I still can't cut through!" said Connor. While Owen drilled his stomach with his brighten bit, but still it **boing** bounces right off of him and he jumped backwards and he fell down due to the bloated belly at the same time. And we cut to see Ankh looking at the battle with a frustrated look on his face.

"Looks like he's grown even thicker. Connor! You've got to cut deeper." he said, but before he could finish his sentence Catscratch uses his right paw to hit him which causes Connor to tumble. And Connor and Catscratch continue to fight, Catscratch tried to hit Connor but Connor blocked his attack with his medal saber, and he tried to hit Connor again but Connor blocked his attack with his medal saber again. Then Conor sliced Catscratch multiple times. And a small amount of medals are coming out of him due to the opened wound and Connor, Owen, and Catscratch looked down, and in Catscratch is Snips trapped inside of Catscratch, and the opened wound began to close while Snips is being covered in cell medals.

"That's it! If we get through the cells..." he said. But before he could finish his sentence yet again, Catscratch knocked the medal saber off of his hands, but Connor's still holding his medal saber, while Owen jumped out of the way.

"I see. Connor, try using this one." said Ankh as he tossed the brand new cheetah medal.

"And I'll use this one." said Owen as he hold his medal. And we cut to see Connor slicing Catscratch on the back as he ran towards him at the same time with Connor's medal saber as he swinged it. And he now looked at the brand new core medal, and he now looked down so he can see his driver at the same time. And he flipped the driver upward to the and he removed the grasshopper medal from it's third slot, and he placed the cheetah medal in it and flipped the driver down ward and scanned it.

HAWK! TIGER! CHEETAH!

Then the medal barrier closed in on him, and then a new form has been made and his lower legs became yellow and an image of a cheetah on it and the symbol of a cheetah is now on his chest. And Owen closed the dome of his driver once again and he put in another medal in the slot, and he turned the knob and it **POP** opened yet again, **Haze Crawlers** and he activated another weapon and a big metallic legs are attached to him.

"Bring it on!" he said. And he ran towards them, and just as he's about to hit them both with both of his paws, Connor and Owen quickly ran to avoid his attack at the same time. And they hit the brakes and Connor did an animalistic pose. And because of it they were amazed about their new powers since they are now looking at their lower armors in amazement.

"We get it! With those legs, we can..." But before Connor could finish his sentence once again, we cut to see Catscratch right towards them. And we cut to see Connor and Owen charging up waiting for the right movement as Connor's legs are coming out some steam, and Owen's legs are starting to rev up and then finally they ran right to Catscratch. Then Connor ran on him and he gave him a kick to the chin while he did a backflip at the same time, and he grabbed his shoulders and he start kicking him really fast due to the new cheetah medal, and Owen uses his right leg that is attached to the haze crawler to drag Catscratch's right side at the same time. And then due to their attacks the cell medals are coming out him and we get to Snips' face, and they keep using their attacks so they can try to get Snips out of Catscratch once and for all at the same time. And then we cut to see Snips who is getting crowded by the cell medals, and we cut to see Connor using his left hand to grab Snips' other hand at the same time. And we cut back to see Snips who is still being crowded by the cell medals, and he uses his left hand so he can grab Connor's left hand at the same time.

"Help me!" Snips yelled. And we cut to see Catscratch yelling in pain because of the two brothers attacks. And we cut to see Connor who is still trying to grab Snips.

"We will! We promise!" he yelled. And we cut back to see Catscratch who is still yelling in pain because of the two brothers attacks. And we cut back to see Connor who is still trying to get Snips out of Catscratch.

Meanwhile Sunset is still thinking about what Connor said.

"I reach out to help because I don't want to feel like that." said Sunset.

Meanwhile back at Canterlot Mall's parking lot. Connor is trying to get out of Snips out of Catscratch. And we cut to see Snips trying to get out as well, until finally he grabbed Snips' hand he pulled him out of Catscratch and he landed on the while a couple of medals came out of Catscratch, while he groaned in pain. .

"Oh, I don't feel so good." said Catscratch. And Connor grabbed the medal saber with his left hand as he placed three medals, and he pushed the lever. And he scanned the medal saber. **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE** And he waited for the right moment.

"Roar!" roared Connor as he sliced Catscratch that gave him two scratch marks. And it also sliced some light poles, then they quickly rose up to the upper right as he gave him the triple creature power bash at the same time.

"That's my last meal!" said Catscratch. And he yelled in pain and he exploded and his cell medals have been scattered all over the ground destroying him..

Meanwhile, Snips is on the ground clutching his stomach and groaned in pain, while Snail's comforts him.

"I'll never overeat again! I'll show restraint!" said Snips. .

"See? Even if they lose control of their desires, humans can start over, After everything he went through, I'm sure he'll be fine." said Connor. Then the Rainbooms and Coppermane appeare. Then Fluttershy appeared with a plastic box filled with salad.

"Um...Snips what do you want to eat?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh...Some salad and some salad dressing." said Snips.

"Well, I made some salad for everyone, especially you Connor would you like some salad." she said. But then suddenly Connor screamed in agony and covers his mouth and glaring it.

"I won't do it, it's disgusting. It's against my meat loving stomach. And besides green beans is my favorite vegetable." said Connor.

"Then green beans it is then." said Snips.

"And what would you want for dessert then?" asked Snails.

"Some vanilla ice cream will do." said Snips. And because of it we cut to see Connor in shock while Ankh just smiled with a laugh.

"Well there you have it. They can't even control their most basic desires. Told you so." said Ankh. "Guess I win! But you were right, I'll give you one medal." he said as he took one medal from Connor.

"It's not like we were betting on it!" said Connor.

"We lost the mantis core medal, but we've saved Snips." said Owen.

"True. But you all owe me for losing that core medal." said Ankh. And they've stopped for some reason is that a limo is right in front of them. And once the door opened Diamond Tiara came out of the backseat of the limo much to everyone's shock, and Filthy Rich also came out of the backseat of the limo too.

"Well, if it isn't Connor Nickell! And you're one of the Beasters, Ankh right?" said Filthy Rich.

"What do you want?" asked Ankh.

"First, let's celebrate our meeting! They say that meeting between people are preludes to the birth of something new... But as to what that is... Or how many shall savor the things to celebrate it... Does the anticipation not make your heart buzz?" said Filthy Rich. Then they went back into the backseat of the limo and it drove off.

"Well, that was off." said Connor. "Alright now where are we going to stay?" asked Connor then Twilight came along.

"Well, my family has a room for rent. Would you like to stay there." said Twilight which causes Connor and Owen to smile.

"Well that would be nice." said Connor.

And the Connor, Owen, and Ankh have finally found a place to stay. But as for Filthy Rich, he says something about celebrating the first meeting and Connor and Owen are gonna figure it out sooner or later.


	5. Shop Attack

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Shop Attack

At Canterlot City. Connor, Owen, and Ankh are trying to sale some something, so Connor ringed the doorbell.

"If we don't sell one of these energy drinks Twilight say's we'll be sleeping at a dumpster." Said Connor as he told them about their rent problem.

"Hey! I just talk to Twilight this morning." Said Owen "I said to Twilight if you don't want to get paid then you're in trouble." He said.

"You told her there." Said Ankh in a joking manner as he snickered.

"Yeah! And if we don't pay we still sleep at a dumpster." Said Owen. Then the door opened revealed to be Bulk Biceps.

"Yeah." He said. Which causes Connor to look at him in bewilderement.

"Good morning sir, we're salesman and would you like to buy our energy drinks it gives you no calories what so ever." Said Connor as he told Bulk about their energy drink.

"Are you kidding?" asked Bulk in dumbfoundment. Which causes them to look at his muscular tone.

"As I said it gives you no calories at all. Or would you like to buy Canterlot High posters." Said Connor.

"I'll take it." Said Bulk. Then Owen gave the poster to Bulk.

"That'll be five dollars." Said Owen. Then Bulk gave the five bucks to Owen.

"Now, about our energy dri…OOF!" yelled Connor as Bulk already closed the door.

Meanwhile at Rarity's house. Rarity had bought like a hundred bags or something as she's lying on her bed reading a magazine about fashion. And then she heard a bubbly sound, so she looked around to see what caused the bubbly sound but she shrugged it off. And continued reading her magazine. And in her closet revealed to be like a dozen if fish-like beaster eggs which must be caused by Mezool, which were created from Rarity's desire to shop.

Later at the city, the others are still trying to sell their energy drinks in order to pay the rent for Twilight.

"If we go much further my feet are quiting." Said Owen in an exhausting manner.

"Shut up we've got twenty bucks did we!" yelled Connor as he told him that they've got twenty dollars. But then they heard laughter, and that laughed belonged to Mezool.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new rider." Said Mezool in a mocking manner. Then Connor and Owen placed their drivers on their waists as they're preparing for battle.

"Medal me!" yelled Connor as he told Ankh that he needs the medals.

"Oh please." Said Ankh in an annoyed manner. Then he gave Connor the medals, and he placed them on both ends and one in the middle then Connor tilted the driver downwards and scanned it with the scanner. And Owen flipped the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled. Then the aura appeared again as it started to cover Connor.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! The belt sanged once again and he is now in his armor.

And Owen inserted the medal into the slot and twist the knob **POP** and the dome popped opened and the cell reactor appeared and it covered Owen once again. And they charged into battle. Connor tried to punch her but blocked it so she tried to punch him back but Connor blocked it too. So she tried to kick him but he ducked which causes Owen to kick her and she fell down but she got back up and she jumped up in the air to make a power move.

"Back to back!" yelled Owen as they did a back to back stance and they've looked up and looked at her as she has her fists up and they've punched back and the fists collided and Mezool fall down.

"Soon rider, you will face great destruction you will ever see." Said Mezool and she escaped. Then they deactivated their forms and revert back to normal.

"What did she mean great destruction?" asked Connor in confusion. Then Ankh sensed a beaster present.

Meanwhile at the neighborhood, the eggs hatched revealed to be monster piranhas as they're attacking the neighborhood.

Meanwhile back with the trio, they've soled every last of their energy drink and Canterlot High posters as they've earn enough money to pay the rent for Twilight. And just as their about to pay the rent the Rainbooms appeared with Pinkie leaning on the ridevendor.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Connor as he greeted the Rainbooms.

"Oh not much, just a bunch of monsters trying to destroy the neighborhood." Said Pinkie

"What!" yelled Connor in shock as the others are shocked too.

"We gotta do something about this." Said Owen.

"I'm way ahead of you." Said Connor in agreement. Then Connor placed the driver on his waist, then Ankh gave him the medals and placed them in each side and tilted it downward and scanned it. "Kamen Rider!"

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! The belt sanged as the aura appeared again and he is now in his armor.

"Now it's time for me to ride." Said Connor as he inserted the medal and pressed the button. But it didn't change so he pressed it again, and again, and again, and again, and he pressed it multiple times but it still won't change.

"Why won't it change?" asked Owen in confusion about the ridevendor not changing.

"It must be Rich." Said Connor that it must be Filthy Rich. "Owen you go and try to stop that beaster, while I try to change the ridevendor to it's vehicle form." He said.

"You got it." Said Owen as he grabbed his own driver as he's heading to the neighborhood to try to stop those beasters.

"And I'll head to Rich's corporation." Said Ankh as he dashed towards Filthy Rich's company.

Meanwhile at Filthy Rich's office. Rich is watching Connor hitting the ridevendor so it can change.

"What are you doing Rich?" growled Ankh as he told Filthy Rich what's going on.

"I'm controlling the entire Medal System and if I will so, it will shut down." Said Filthy Rich. "So we'll be taking seventy percent of the medals you have earned." He said.

"Fourty percent." Said Ankh.

"Seventy."

"Fifty."

"Seventy." And then Ankh watched as Connor is riding the ridevendor like a horse.

"Come on! Come on! Yee-haw! Yee-haw! Yee-haw!" yelled Connor as he's trying to change the ridevendor into vehicle form.

"Sixty percent!" yelled Ankh.

"Deal." Said Filthy Rich as he agreed to that. "Let's say, one-hundred cell medals." He said.

"Agreed!" yelled Ankh as he unleashed one-hundred cell medals from his arm.

Later the ridevendor finally changed into it's vehicle form which causes Connor to spring up and landed safely on it's seat.

"Alright, let's do this." Said Connor as he drove to the neighborhood and try to stop the beasters.

Meanwhile Owen activated his Solent Edges so he can fight those beasters but to no avail. Then the others appeared as they looked at them in shock.

"How you doin' Owen?" asked Connor. Then Owen landed in exhaustion.

"Not good. They're unstoppable." Said Owen as he told him that the beasters are unstoppable.

"Are those piranhas!" yelled Twilight in shock.

"Well they do make bubble noises." Said Rarity. And then it hit her. "Wait! I just heard some bubble noises after I went shopping." She said.

"Then Mezool created those beasters from desires of shopping." Said Ankh.

"Oh my goodness! Is this all my fault!" yelled Rarity in shock.

"Something like that yeah." Said Owen. "Now how are we going to destroy it?" he asked in confusion.

"Well if we can't destroy it from the inside. Then we must destroy it from the inside." Said Connor as he solved the problem.

"Then you might need these." Said Ankh as he handed two medals to Connor. (ones a stag-beetle, and ones a mantis).

"Let's get wild." Said Connor. Then he moved the driver upward and removed two medals from their slots, and placed two medals into the slots and moved the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner. Then the aura appeared again and it stops on three new medals creating a new form.

STAG-BEETLE! MANTIS! GRASSHOPER! STRONGEST COMBO! The belt sanged as Connor has now got a new form and he roared because of it.

"Let's win some medals!" yelled Connor. Then he scanned the driver again for a scanning charge. **Scanning charge** "Roar!" he roared as a couple of duplicates of him appeared and went inside a mouth made of multiple beasters. And at the inside of the beasters the duplicates began fighting them on the inside and multiple medals have been scattered. And then **BOOM** the beasters exploded destroying them and the real Connor came out alive and multiple medals fall down. And they revert back to their normal selves.

Meanwhile, the others are hanging out at Twilight's room as they've succeeded on stopping those beasters.

"Well I hope Rarity has learned something today." Said Connor, then Connor looked at Rairty who is shopping for dresses on her laptop.

"Oh! This dress looks devine." Said Rarity as she checked that dress. "And it's cheap too." She said.

"Did you check the shipping order?" asked Connor.

"No darling." Said Rarity.

"Then it's expensive." He said with a smile on his face, then Rarity slumped at her seat. Yep she learned a valuable lesson today.


	6. Rampage Battle

Kamen Rider Creature Power

In Rampage Battle

At Canterlot City Jet Set is running away from something. And then a shoe it him in the head, and the one who threw it is his girlfriend Uppercrust.

"Jet Set! You're doing it again aren't you!" yelled Uppercrust.

"Listen sweetie, I'm gonna win loads amount of cash and I'm gonna buy you something you wished." Said Jet Set.

"I told you I don't want anything! And if you don't stop this instant I'm gonna…" And then she chased after him with her shoe. And Gamel saw everything in his human form while eating popcorn for his own amusement. He now has gray skin, black hair, and he wears a gray shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hmm. Now that's something I could enjoy." Said Gamel. And then he flinched with an idea, and then a medal slot appeared on his forehead and he inserted a medal and then a humanoid bison came out of the back of him, and his name is Rampager.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy!" yelled Rampager as he threw everything in sight, and everyone is running from everything.

"I just love to witness human suffering." Said Gamel as he ate his popcorn in amusement.

Meanwhile Connor, Owen, and Ankh are hanging out with Coppermane as they're trying to look for a job.

"Maybe we can work at your job Coppermane." Said Connor to Coppermane.

"That's a great idea Connor." Said Coppermane in agreement. Then they heard something.

"Listen honey! I'm gonna win the lottery and we'll be rich!"

"Listen you numbskull!" **BAM** Then they flinched at a punch and they went to see the commotion. And it revealed to be Jet Set and Uppercrust, and Uppercrust punched Jet Set. Then they ran to help them, Connor and Coppermane are trying to revive a knocked out Jet Set.

"Jet Set! Jet Set! Wake up Jet Set!" said Connor as he gently slapped Jet Set's cheeks. And Owen is restraining Uppercrust for further pounding. But then they heard a crash and Rampager appeared shocking the guys.

"Coppermane! You get Jet Set and Uppercrust out of here, while we take care of that beaster!" yelled Connor.

"You got it!" yelled Coppermane. And he got Jet Set and Uppercrust out of here.

"Ready Owen!?" said Connor to Owen as he placed his driver on his waist.

"Ready Connor!" said Owen as he agreed to Connor as he placed his driver on his waist. And then Connor placed the medals in the slots and tilted it downwards and scanned it with the scanner.

"Kamen Rider!" yelled Connor. Then the aura appeared.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! And then he is now in his armor.

And then Owen flicked the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" yelled Owen. And then he placed it in the slot and twist the knob **POP** and it opened and the cell reactor appeared and he is now in his armor.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled their battle cry and they charged into battle. Rampager tried to punch them but they ducked, and he tried to punch them again but they jumped. And they tried to kick him but it doesn't have effect on him.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy!" yelled Rampager as he threw multiple items at them and they fell down, and Gamel in his beaster form saw everything as he laughed while enjoying a box of popcorn.

"So you're the one behind this Gamel! Why is he so indestructible!?" yelled Connor to Gamel.

"Easy. Because it was created from my own desire." Said Gamel.

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Owen in shock. Then Toxigo appeared with a cake baked by Pinkie.

"Hey guys!" yelled Toxigo to the Riders.

"Toxigo this is no time for a party." Said Connor to Toxigo.

"Actually this is a gift from Pinkie." Said Toxigo as he told him that it's a gist from Pinkie. And then Rampager threw more items at'em, and Connor landed on Toxigo with the cake on his face then Connor looked at him in shock as he crawled toward him. "Listen you…" he said. Then Connor saw something on his cheek.

"Wait a minute." Said Connor. Then he grabbed the object from his cheek and cleaned it up revealing it to be a new core medal with a lion symbol on it. "A core medal." He said. And he got up facing Rampager and knows just what to do.

"Let's get wild!" said Connor. And he tilted his driver upward and removed the hawk medal, and placed the lion medal in the slot and tilted the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner again, and the aura appeared again.

LION! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! And now he is in a new form with a lion-like helmet.

"Roar!" roared Connor. Then his helmet started to glow very bright and everyone covered their eyes except for Gamel and Rampager.

"My eyes!" yelled Gamel in pain. And then Rampager threw a truck at him, and Connor grabbed the medajalibur and he sliced it and it's half moved upward and it exploded. And once the smoke is cleared Gamel and Rampager escaped. Then they reverted back to their usual forms.

"Looks like they've escaped/" said Ankh as calm as ever.

Meanwhile Gamel and Rampager are rubbing their eyes due to the bright light.

"Alright you destroy everything in your path while I head back." Ordered Gamel as he dashed back to the abandoned amusement park. Then Rampager spotted a construction site.

"Destroy!" said Rampager with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile at Coppermane's room Connor and Owen are trying to discuss what's going on between Jet Set and Uppercrust.

"Did you find out what's going on with them?" asked Connor to Coppermane.

"Yeah. I told Jet Set that he needs money to buy some stuff for Uppercrust. And Uppercrust said that she doesn't want anything from him." Said Coppermane to Connor.

"Maybe, Jet Set's smothering her." said Connor

"Maybe your right Connor." Said Coppermane.

"Your darn right you are!" yelled Uppercrust. "He's been smothering me day and night with all the dates, and gifts, and even more gifts." She said.

"Don't worry Uppercrust, I'll talk some straight into him." Said Copermane. Then Ankh sensed Rampager.

"I sense the beaster is on the move again.: said Ankh.

Meanwhile they went to the construction site to try to stop Rampager. But Uva landed right in front of Ankh.

"How you been Ankh?" asked Uva.

"It's none of your concern Uva." Said Ankh as he changed into his beaster form.

"Well, shall we battle?" asked Uva.

Meanwhile Rampager is destroying the construction site and the workers are running fot their lives. Then Connor and Owen appeared.

"Alright you bull, let's fight!" yelled Connor to Rampager. Then they put their drivers on their waists. Connor placed the medals in the slots and tilted the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner. And Owen flicked the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled. And they charged into battle.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPER! MULTICOMBO! Then the aura appeared and Connor is now in his armor. And then the cell reactor appeared and Owen is now in his armor.

Later Ankh sat down in exhaustion as Uva stands in triumphant.

"Now I'll be taking my core medal back." Said Uva to Ankh. And he punched through Ankh which causes him to scream in pain, and he now has a stag-beetle core medal, and a cheetah core medal. And he jumped away. And then Twilight appeared and saw Ankh hurt.

"Ankh! Are you okay!?" asked Twilight to Ankh.

"Medals. I need medals." Said Ankh, And Twilight gave the cell medals to Ankh which healed his arms. "Thank you. Now I must go to the riders." He thanked Twilight for the medals.

Later, the riders are loosing to that big bison. And Connor spotted Ankh.

"Ankh! I need a combo!" yelled Connor to Ankh.

"Here. Use this for a combo." Said Ankh as he gave the mantis medal to Connor. And os he got up turned the driver upward and replaced the tiger medal with the mantis medal and tilted it downwards and scanned it.

HAWK! MANITS! GRASSHOPPER! Then the aura appeared again and now he is in his other form and activated his mantis scythes. And he charged into battle, and he hit him with the scythes but it still don't have effect on him and so he hit him a couple times and he fell down. And he ram him and flipped him over in a backward position.

"Maybe it's time to change medals." Said Ankh.

"Alright. Then I'll use this medal." Said Connor as he grabbed the lion medal. And then he tilted the driver upward and replaced the hawk medal with the lion medal and tilted the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner.

LION! MANTIS! GRASSHOPPER! Then the aura appeared again and he is now using the new lion helmet. And he activated it as it starts to glow bright. And then Rampager screamed in pain as he caught a glimpse of the bright light. And Connor scanned it again performing a scanning charge. **Scanning charge** And then Connor jumped and activating the light blinding Rampager and sliced him with the scythes.

"Roar!" roared Connor, and Rampager exploded destroying him leaving one cell medal.

"One measly medal!" yelled Ankh in anger. "Can't even trust Gamel." He said in disappointment.

Meanwhile back at Copermane's room, he got everything under control with Jet Set and Uppercrust.

"So how did it go with Jet Set and Uppercrust?" asked Connor to Coppermane.

"Oh, everything's just fine now." Said Coppermane with a smile on his face.


	7. A Brand New Combo Part 1

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In A Brand New Combo Part 1

At Canterlot High everyone is decorating for a Halloween party, and Ankh is uninterested in decorating.

"Hey Ankh! Why aren't you decorating?" asked Connor.

"I just don't feel like decorating, I just kept thinking about Uva defeating me." Said Ankh.

"Don't worry about it we'll get those core medals back." Said Connor with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the abandoned amusement park Uva has got back his and Kazari's core medals.

"Come on! I want my core medals back!" yelled Kazari.

"Don't worry I'll give you the core medal." Said Uva. And he tossed them into the air and they went inside the beaster generals and they've returned to their usual forms, but Uva has grasshopper-like legs completing his form.

"I feel powerful again." Said Kazari in triumphant.

"Yes, now what to do with those Riders?" said Uva.

"Don't worry, I found the perfect human who desires to create the perfect water bomb." Said Mezool.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot Amusement Park, a scientist with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a suit with a labcoat, black pants, and black shoes. His name is Floyd Waterspout and he's creating a water bomb for water themed rides. But due to his desire beaster eggs appear on the ceiling and one hatched revealing it to be a humanoid shark, and it's name is a Shark Trooper.

Meanwhile at the diner where the heroes now work, a man went inside with blue hair, red eyes, and is wearing a suit, black pants, and black shoes and for some reason he has a puppet on his right shoulder, and his name is William Virus and he suffered a split personality disorder for some reason.

"Hello, and what would you be having?" said Coppermane.

"I would have one coffee to go please." Said William. And he gave him the coffee.

"That'll be $1.55 please." Said Copermane. And he gave him the money and Pinkie saw the puppet in confusion.

"Hey mister, what's with the puppet? Are you a ventriloquist?" asked Pinkie in confusion.

"I have a split personality disorder thank you." Said William and he left.

"Well that was rude of you." Said Connor as he glared at her. Then Ankh appeared.

"Riders! I sensed a beaster near the city." Said Ankh.

"Then let's go!" yelled Connor and they exited the diner.

"I'll tell the boss you're taking a break!" yelled Coppermane as he's trying to defend them from his boss.

Meanwhile the heroes are looking for the beaster.

"Where is that beaster?" asked Connor. But them **BOOM** an explosion appeared and it is filled with water. And then they saw five Shark Troopers as they prepare for an attack.

"Oh boy, let's do this." Said Connor as he and Owen placed their drivers on their waists and Ankh tossed the core medals to Connor and he caught it. And Connor placed the medals into the slots and turned the driver downward and scanned it. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! Then the aura appeared and he is now in his armor. Then Owen flicked the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" yelled Owen. And he placed the medal into the slot and turned the knob and the dome popped open and the cell reactor appeared and he is now in his armor.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled their battle cry and they charged into battle. And Connor activated his tiger claws and slashed two Shark Troopers and cell medals began to spill. Then Owen placed another cell medal into the slot and turned the knob and the dome popped open again. **Brighten Brit** And the brighten brit appeared on his right arm and drilled two Shark Troopers and cell medals began to spill. And Connor grabbed the medajalibur and placed three medals and pushed the lever and scanned it for a triple scanning charge. **Triple scanning charge**

"Roar!" roared Connor as he slashed the Shark Troopers and they moved downward while the background moved back upward and they exploded destroying them and they're medals have been scattered. "Hey Ankh! Are there other beasters around!?" yelled Connor.

"I'm afraid so Connor." Said Ankh.

Meanwhile back at the Canterlot Amusement Park, Floyd is looking through his box that's supposed to be filled with water bombs.

"That's odd, I could've sworn I put them here?" said Floyd in confusion. And the beaster eggs began to multiply.

Meanwhile the heroes with Toxigo and Coppermane are walking home for the weekend.

"So how was your job guys?" asked Toxigo.

"It was great, and with the money we've earned we're sure to pay the rent." Said Connor in excitement. And just as they're about to head home, they heard laughter and they look to see Mezool and Gamel with three more Shark Troopers in shock.

"Hello there Riders! Did you have a good time?" asked Mezool as she wave to them.

"It's Mezool and Gamel!" yelled Connor in shock.

"Are you sure you want to fight? If you keep doing it you'll lose energy." Said Ankh.

"I don't care about that, it's time to ride!" yelled Connor as he and Owen placed the drivers on their waists and Ankh gave the core medals to Connor. Connor placed the medals into the slots and turned the driver downward and scanned it, and Owen flicked the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! The aura appeared and he is now in his armor. While Owen placed the medal into the slot and turned the knob and it popped open and the cell reactor appeared and he is now in his armor.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled their battle cry and they dashed into battle. Connor and Mezool punched each other from left and right and dodged each other left and right, while Owen and Gamel kicked each other from left and right and dodged each other left and right. But the Shark Troopers swammed around in a circle and once their close to the riders they bit their legs and they screamed in pain and the beaster generals punched them right at the bottom of a bridge.

"Okay, let's try something different." Said Connor. And he placed the driver upward removed the grasshopper core medal and replaced it with the cheetah core medal, and he placed the driver downward and scanned it.

HAWK! TIGER! CHEETAH! And the aura appeared again and now he is in a different kind of form. And he dashed right at them and he uses his claws and gives the beaster generals a double uppercut, and they fell down into the river. But the three Shark Troopers punched Connor, then Owen tried to double punch them but they grabbed his arms and tossed him as he bounced on the river three times.

"Connor! We should withdraw!" yelled Owen.

"No! We need to stop them!" yelled Connor to Owen.

"Then you should try this." Said Ankh and he tossed him the lion core medal and caught it.

"Then let's get wild then." Said Connor as he got back up again and placed the driver upward and removed the hawk core medal and replaced it with the lion core medal, and placed the driver downward and scanned it.

LION! TIGER! CHEETAH! SCORCHING COMBO! Then the aura appeared again and he is now in his new form.

"ROAR!" roared Connor, he roared so loudly he dried up the river and knocked over Mezool and Gamel and her core medals came out. Which causes her legs to be brown and barren and Ankh caught the core medals.

"Mezool, we must retreat!" said Gamel and he and Mezool retreat. And the river came back and a Shark Trooper jumped up so he can attack Connor, but he activated his claws and he jumped too and they both collide. And Connor sliced him many times real fast and the cell medals are spilling out of him. And Connor grabbed the scanner and scanned it for a scanning charge. **Scanning Charge** And three yellow hoops lined up and he dashed right through them and with enough high speed movement and he cross slashed him giving him the Gush Cross.

"I'm fish food!" yelled a Shark Trooper and he exploded destroying him and his medals scattered.

"Roar!" he roared again, and he fell down in exhaustion. And he reverted back into his civilian form, but due to the gush cross and the scorching combo it created a portal and it sucked Toxigo, Coppermane, and the other two Shark Troopers as they screamed and the portal closed.

Later the portal opened again and the four characters fell down.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Copermane as he rubbed his sore head.

"I don't know, but where are we?" asked Toxigo in confusion, as he looked over a city that's identical to Canterlot City.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. A Brand New Combo Part 2

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In A Brand New Combo Part 2

At an alternate Canterlot City, Toxigo and Coppermane are trying to figure out where they are.

"I wonder where we at?" asked Toxigo.

"I don't know but it's strange?" asked Coppermane.

"Coppermane get down." Said Toxigo. Then they ducked behind the bush and they peeked through it and what they saw are the Rainbooms, but their appearance look different like they go to an academy.

Rainbow Dash is a not very loyal and is extremely competitive up to the point when she doesn't care about what others think.

Pinkie Pie is a class clown, but she has a different kind of sense of humor. She likes to laugh at people, not with people.

Applejack's family used to be poor, but when she was four years old, her family's farm was asked to start selling their products for a very famous food market, in exchange of a very high profit. They accepted this offer, and after ten years they had enough money to enroll Applejack and his siblings, Apple Bloom and Big Mac, to the academy. Embarrassed by her past, she told lies to keep her reputation up, and sworn any one who knew about her past to secrecy. She is very stubborn, ignorant, and dishonest.

Rarity is a fashion designer who helps designing and making the academy uniforms. She's extremely greedy, bossy, and arrogant and cares more about her social status than her "friends" and other students.

Fluttershy is a very deceptive girl. She acts nice around other people at first, but is quick to turn her back on them and start being a bully. She's very ignorant, has a short temper, and likes to see and make people cry. She secretly likes animals, but doesn't like to show it.

They're the redeemed snobs of the Rainbooms, and they go to Canterlot Prep.

"Those are the girls." Said Toxigo.

"But they dressed like they go to Crystal Prep." Said Copermane. And they looked at another group of girls, the girls from Crystal Prep but dressed in regular clothing and two new girls who are with them.

Indigo Zap is a teen rebel, and she is very loyal to her friends.

Sugarcoat grew up in poverty, but thanks to the success of her family's candy/dessert store, they were able to get a good profit. Although they aren't rich, they aren't poor either. Due to her experience of growing up poor, Sugarcoat prefers wearing simple clothes and helping the poor whenever she can. She lives ina hotel in the city, and she is very intelligent and honest.

Lemon Zest is head of the party planning committee and a part-time DJ. She works at Sugarcube Corner, a dessert store. She loves rock n' roll music and she brings laughter among her friends.

Sunny Flare is the most popular girl in school due to her fashion model career. She was chosen to be a fashion model for a famous magazine beginning at the age of 14. Although she loves her modeling career and her popularity, she loves her friends even more. She is very generous and donates the money she earns to charities and shelters for animals and the homeless.

Sour Sweet is a gardener. She's very kind, but she can show her sour side if you hurt her friends. She also worries a lot.

Twilight Sparkle used to live in Equestria as Princess Luna's pupil. However, she didn't have any friends she was very arrogant and selfish, and yearned to become powerful. One day, Princess Luna showed her the mirror to the human world. Twilight was eager to see it again, but Princess Luna forbade her from doing so. Later she snuck into the room where the mirror was, and she went through it, entering the human world. She came back to Equestria to steal Sunset Shimmer's crown, but lost it after Sour Sweet found it and gave it to Principal Luna… After Sunset Shimmer went through the mirror into the human world, became Princess of the Fall Formal, and got her crown back, Twilight forcefully took the crown from Sunset and turned into a demon. After being defeated by Sunset and her friends, Twilight learned about the magic of friendship and became reformed.

Sunset Shimmer from the human world is a valedictorian who attends Canterlot Prep. She was going to apply for Everton, but after the Friendship Games and seeing the magic of friendship, she decided that an independent study program wasn't a good idea since she'' be alone all the time, so she transferred to the school. She is timid and socially awkward, but she is very intelligent.

They're the friendly counterparts of the Shadow Five and they go to Crystal High.

psshdjndofnsjdkan/gallery/62181337/My-Little-Pony

"Hi guys!" said Twilight AU.

"Hey girls." Said Rainbow AU.

"How are you doing?" said Sunset AU.

"Real good honestly." Said Applejack AU.

"I hope so." Said Sugarcoat AU.

"Did you slipped on a banana peel?" asked Pinkie AU.

"No we didn't." said Sour Sweet AU.

"Well that's good for you." Said Fluttershy AU.

"Boy school was rockin' this week." Said Lemon Zest AU.

"Yes darling it sure was." Said Rarity AU.

"You're telling me." Said Sunny Flare AU.

"Yeah it was guys." Said Indigo Zap AU. Then Toxigo and Coppermane looked at counterparts in shock, and then they saw their counterparts.

Coppermane used to go to Crystal High, but his parents forced him to transfer to Canterlot Prep to be a top student and has a relation ship with Fluttershy AU.

Toxigo came to this city so he can find his father and goes to Crystal High.

"Hey girls!" said Coppermane AU.

"Hey boys!" said Sunset Au.

"Hey look!" said Toxigo. Then they looked to the other side and they saw the counterparts of Connor and Owen who argue a lot and are forced to move to Canterlot City. Connor goes to Canterlot Prep and Owen goes to Crystal High. "I wonder what their personalities are?" he asked.

"Hey guys. How's your day?" said Twilight AU.

"Real good I got an A+ on everything." Said Owen AU.

"Well I got a C- on everything." Said Connor AU.

"That's because you put on the wrong metamorphosis." Said Owen AU.

"Come on. Metamorphosis is a thing where humans get turned into monsters." Said Connor AU. And then Copperman and Toxigo saw everything in bewilderement, Owen's intelligent and Connor's an imbecile.

"He's a genuine moron." Said Copprmane in dumbfoundment. Then the two Shark Troopers who tagged along appeared and everyone saw them in shock. And then Connor AU and Owen AU placed their drivers on their waists, but this time Connor AU has the cell driver and Owen AU has the Creature Power driver."

"Owen did you get the medals?" asked Toxigo AU. Then Owen grabbed the medals out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I grabbed them just in case." said Owen AU. Then Owen AU placed the medals into the slots and turned the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner. Then Connor AU flipped the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO! Then the aura appeared around Owen AU and he is now in his armor. While Connor AU placed the medal into the slot and turned the knob and it popped open and the cell reactor appeared and he is now in his armor.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled their battlcry and they charged to attack. The Shark Trooper tried to kick Owen AU but he ducked, and he punched him right in the face and kicked him in the face also. Connor AU kicked the other Shark Trooper in the belly but the Shark Trooper punched him in the chest multiple times.

"Alright, let's try something else." said Connor AU. And he placed another medal into the slot and turned it and it popped opened. **Solent Edges** Then he placed another medal into the slot again and turned it and it popped opened again. **Haze Crawlers** "Now it's time to fly." he said. But due to his stupidity he can't fly with the haze crawlers.

"Hey Owen, I can't fly!" said Connor AU.

"That's because you should've flown first then use the haze crawlers." said Owen AU.

"Oh." said Connor AU. Then he drives to the Shark Trooper and lifted his leg and hit him and the haze crawlers are still running which causes his medals to spill.

"Let's finish this." said Owen AU. Then he scanned his medajalibur and scanned it for a triple scanning charge. **Triple Scanning Charge** And then he Sliced him to the right and he slided downward while the background reverted back to it's original place and he exploded destroying him, while the first Shark Trooper retreated. Then they reverted back to their civilian forms.

"Well that takes care of that." said Connor AU.

"Hold it." said Owen AU, and then he walked toward to the bushes where Coppermane and Toxigo are hiding. And then he let his friends to take a closer look and he moved the bush and they were revealed.

"Hey." they said while the others looked at them in shock.

Meanwhile at Twilight AU's apartment, the gang AU and the Riders AU are doing their homework and relaxing.

"Remember Connor, do your homework first then watch t.v." said Owen AU.

"O.k. Owen." said Connor AU as he immediately do his homework. Then Ankh AU appeared and he goes to Crystal High.

"So those two are different." said Ankh AU as he pointed at Toxigo and Coppermane.

"Yeah. It's weird, how did you guys get here?" asked Sunset AU.

"Well, where do we start." said Coppermane.

Meanwhile at Equestria Land, Floyd Waterspout AU is trapped in a cocoon-like shell and more Shark Troopers began to hatch.

Later back at Twilight AU's apartment Toxigo and Copermane finished explaining how they got to Canterlot City AU.

"So they're final attack transported you into our world." said Owen AU.

"That's right." said Toxigo in agreement.

"Don't worry, maybe one of my final attacks can get you back home." said Owen AU. Then Ankh AU have sensed the Shark Troopers.

"Riders. The beasters are on their next move." said Ankh AU.

"Alright then let's do this." said Owen AU. Then they got up and exited the apartment.

Later the Riders AU are in their armors and riding on their personal vehicles. Owen AU is on the ridevendor and Connor AU activated is solent edges.

"Owen wait!" yelled Ankh AU. "I want you to use this." he said as he gave Owen AU a new candroid. And he opened it. **TIGERCAN** and it revealed to be a tigercan and it roared and it jumped on the ridevendor, while the front of the ridevendor split and the tigercan turned back into it's can form it rolled down and landed on the ground, and the ridevendor's front wheel moved to the back. And the tigercan grew big and it attached to the ridevendor and paws began to appear and the front folded up to the ridevendor making a head, and it became the tiger vendor and it roared.

"O.k. let's go to Equestria Land." said Owen AU, then the Riders AU began to head to Equestria Land but due to the tiger vendor's feral state it runs like a real tiger.

Meanwhile they're at Equestria Land and are heading to Floyd AU's lab.

"How're you doing Owen?!" asked Connor AU.

"Not so good Connor." said Owen AU.

"Maybe you need to change combos so you can tame it." said Connor AU.

"Maybe your right." said Owen AU. Then he replaced the hawk and grasshopper core medals with the lion and cheetah core medals and he turned the driver downward and scanned it with the scanner.

LION! TIGER! CHEETAH! SCORCHING COMBO! Then the aura appeared again and now he is in his new combo.

"Your right Connor, it is tamed." said Owen AU. And then they continue to ride to stop the Shark Troopers. And then the Shark Trooper appeared and are swimming on the ground. "Alright, let's get wild." he said. And he scanned the medajalibur for a triple scanning charge. **Triple Scanning Charge** And he sliced three Shark Troopers destroying them and their medals have been scattered. And then the Shark Troopers are firing cannon balls at Connor AU.

"Alright, let's see this works." said Connor AU. And he placed a medal into the slot and turned the knob and it popped opened. **Haze Crawlers** And the haze crawlers has been activated. And he started to fall and landed on one of the Shark Troopers and skidded all over him and his medals scattered. And he placed another medal into the slot and turned the knob and it popped opened **Brighten Brit** and he activated the brighten brit while he deactivated the solent edges and the haze crawlers.

"Alright, time to smarten up." said Connor AU. And he drilled three Shark Troopers destroying them leaving behind their medals. And the tiger vendor roared so loudly it launched six Shark Troopers up in the air, and it fired medal shaped energy lasers out of it's paws destroying them leaving their medals fallen down to the ground.

"O.k. we need to find the original beaster that has been transported to our world." said Owen AU.

"Oh no, you're not gonna destroy me like you destroyed my partner." said the Shark Trooper.

"Actually I planned to do something different." said Owen AU as he got off of the tiger vendor. And he grabbed the scanner and scanned it for a scanning charge. **Scanning Charge** And he activated his tiger claws and three yellow rings appeared and he charged through the rings with cheetah speed and cross slashed him giving him the gush cross.

"Predator attacks prey." said the Shark Trooper as he fell down and he exploded destroying him. And it also created another portal and they're friends appeared.

"This is your stop guys." said Connor AU.

"See ya later guys." said Coppermane. And Toxigo jumped into the portal to get back home and the portal closed.

Back at Floyd AU's lab, the cocoon-like shell began to shed.

"What in the world?" he said in confusion as he got out of the shell.

Meanwhile the Riders are at the park and cooling themselves off with their friends. And then the portal appeared and Toxigo and Coppermane fell down and the portal closed, and they got back up and joined their friends.

"Oh, hey guys where were you?" asked Connor.

"Not now, let's just relax." said Toxigo in exhaustion.


	9. Super Star

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Super Star

At the Canterlot City studio, CHS and CPA are both taking field trips to the studio.

"I can't believe we're at an actual studio Red." Said Connor in excitement.

"Yeah, it'll be so cool." Said Red.

"Have you guys ever watched the new Daring Do movie?" asked Trenderhoof. "I wish I was Chestnut Magnifico." He said. But unbeknownst to them Uva in disguise is watching them. He now has light green skin, dark green hair, wears a white shirt with a green jacket, jeans, and white shoes.

"Hmm, I wonder." Said Uva as he summoned a horde of mummers from his cell medals.

Meanwhile the students are at a stage seeing a shot of the Power Ponies.

"I wonder if they're other versions of the Power Ponies?" asked Owen.

"I don't know?" said Connor. But the mummers kidnapped Neon and his gang.

Later the mummers took the gang to the beasters hideout.

"What his this? What's going on?" asked Neon.

"Welcome to our world." Said Uva.

"More like an abandoned amusement park then a world." Said Royal Pin.

"Very funny human." Said Mezool. "But you're only here is because of your desires."

"Hold it I see what your getting at here, guys clear your minds and make sure no desire gets into your head." Said Neon.

"Your desires are beautifully." Said Uva.

"Woah! Woah! None of us have those desires!" yelled Neon. "Did you?"

"No!" yelled the boys.

"Did you?"

"No!" yelled the girls.

"I don't have any desires!" yelled Neon. And they glanced at Trenderhoof.

"I couldn't help it, it just popped up." Said Trenderhoof.

"What? What popped into your head?" asked Neon. Then Uva appeared and placed a cell medal in the slot of Trenderhoof's head, then a mummer came out of him. Then it rummaged through his book bag and grabbed a couple of celebrity books. "You're desire is to become a celebrity? But aren't you already popular at school?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not in a studio." Said Trenderhoof. And once the mummer began eating the books, it turned into a humanoid swallowtail butterfly and his name is Butterific.

"Oh, I'm famous already." Said Butterific.

Meanwhile back at the studio the gang are having lunch.

"Hey guys, have you seen Neon and the others anywhere?" asked Coppermane.

"No I don't think so." Said Connor, then Ankh sensed another beaster.

"What's wrong Ankh?" asked Owen.

"A beaster is here." Said Ankh.

"A beaster here!" said Connor in shock. Then they went out of the stage and hide behind a trailer so to not get caught. "Ready!" he said.

"Ready!" said Owen. Then they placed their drivers on their waists, Conor placed the medals into the slots and turned it downward and scanned it with a scanner. Owen flicked a medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPER! MULTICOMBO! Then the aura appeared around Connor and he is now in his armor. While Owen placed the medal into the slot and turned the knob and the dome popped open and the cell reactor appeared and he is now in his armor.

"Let's win some medals!" they yelled.

Later Butterific is stealing the talent of every actor in the studio while Uva and Gamel watched in amusement.

"The best seat in the house." Said Uva.

"Why don't you watch t.v." said Connor as he and Owen appeared.

"Riders!" Get them!" yelled Uva. And Connor and Owen charged at Butterific, Connor and Butterific punched and blocked at each attack while Owen kicked him. Butterific flew up and fired pollen at them which causes them to explode and they got hit because of it. And the beasters escaped.

Meanwhile back at the others.

"The beasters were here!" said Toxigo.

"Yeah and it looks like that butterfly is sucking something out of the actors." Said Connor. And Neon and his gang appeared.

"Where were you guys?" asked Coppermane.

"We were kidnapped by the beasters." Said Neon.

"Are you guys o.k." said Owen.

"We're fine, that butterfly dude was created out of Trenderhof's desire to become a celebrity." Said Neon.

"And if this keeps up, then the actors will be terrible." Said Connor.

Later the beasters are checking to see of there's any more actors to suck up.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I can't wait to see what happens next? Asked Gamel, but then the Riders appeared who are already in their armors.

"We don't think so baby." Said Owen. And the four charged into each other and fight. Connor blocked on of Game's punches, and Connor side kicked him in the head. Uva blocked one of Owen's kicks, and Uva punched tried to punch him but Owen ducked and gave him an uppercut. And then Connor gave Gamel a powerful punch which causes him to fall down and his legs became brown and barren, and it appears that Connor stole one of Gamel's core medals that consists of a rhino, a gorilla, and an elephant.

"I wonder." Said Connor.

"Hold it! Using these combos are dangerous." Said Ankh.

"What choice do I have." Said Connor. And he moved the driver upward and removed the medals, and placed the new medals into the slots and turned the driver downward and scanned it with a scanner.

RHINO! GORILLA! ELEPHANT! GRAVITYCOMBO! Then the aura appeared and he is now in a new armor with powerful features. And Connor banged his chest by creating shockwaves giving them the Baboon Pressure, and the two beaster generals fall down and once core medal came from Uva popped out and Ankh caught it. And then the two of them retreated, and due to the shockwaves Butterific fell down and Connor scaneed the driver again for a scanning charge. **Scanning Charge** And Connor jumped so high the force of gravity pushed him back down creating a powerful stomp and it trapped Butterific and the force came towards Connor.

"So much for my fame!" yelled Butterific.

"Roar!" yelled Connor, as he gave him a powerful double punch and head butt at the same time giving him the Gravity Impact and he exploded destroying him, and the damage of the ground reformed. And Connor and Owen reverted back into their civilian forms, and because of the power he used Connor collapsed in exhaustion.

"How are you feeling Rider?" asked Ankh with a smirk on his face.

"I feel like I need a break from the combos." Said Connor.


	10. Paging Dr Nickell

Kamen Rider

Creature Power

In Paging Dr. Nickell

At the band room the Rainbooms are checking out one of they're music videos while Red is studying.

"Ooh! Five-thousand views that's a good sign!" said Pinkie in excitement.

"Yeah, everybody loves our songs." Said Sunset. Then Connor and Ankh came in.

"Hey guys!" greeted Connor.

"Hey Connor." Said Twilight. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Ankh told me to come here so you can teach me about using combos carefully." Replied Connor.

"That's right, I don't want him to hurt himself so he can retrieve some cell medals." Said Ankh.

"You mean the greedy Beaster who only cares about medals instead of humans." Said Red.

"What was that human?!" growled Ankh as his hand changed into its Beaster form.

"That's not good." Exclaimed Connor. "Break it up you two, break it-whoa!" Then Connor tripped on a pair of drumsticks and he tumbled backwards as he grabbed Ankh's collar, and they both fell down. But Ankh has been launched by a big drum and flew right towards Red and they both crash landed.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City Memorial Hospital a doctor named Miranda Cross is bumbed out because she hasn't had a chance to be a great surgeon.

"Why won't they give me a chance? If I could be the world's best surgeon maybe then they'll give me one." Said Miranda, then Kazari appeared.

"But I can give you a chance." Said Kazari, then Miranda saw him in fear. "It's time to unleash your desire." And a medal slot appeared on her forehead and he inserted a medal in.

Later the Rainbooms, Connor, and Owen visited the hospital to pay Ankh and Red a visit.

"I just hope they're all right?" asked Connor and then he spotted Coppermane. "Coppermane what are you doing ere?" he asked.

"I'm just here to have my tonsils removed." Replied Coppermane.

"Rider!" Then Connor turned to see Ankh now wearing a bandage around his head, a cast on his leg, and is now on a wheelchair glaring at him.

"Hi Ankh, I'm just here to pay you a visit." Said Connor.

"Hey guys check this out." Said Twilight. Then the others came towards her to see what's going on.

"What is it Twilight?" asked Owen.

"It says here that Dr. Miranda Cross has successfully operated five patients in just five hours." Said Twilight as she read it on her phone.

"Five hours? That must be a new record." Said Coppermane.

"Yeah, but you can't operate without authorization." Replied Twilight.

"It must be a Mummer." Exclaimed Connor. "Can I borrow these?" he asked. And he swiped the driver and medals from Ankh, and Connor and Owen dashed away.

"Hey you come back here!" yelled Ankh, and he glanced towards Applejack. "You take me too them." He ordered.

"If you say so sugarcube." Said Applejack, and she activated her geode of Super Strength and picked up the whole wheelchair. And the gang ran to find Connor and Owen.

"Why you…!" yelled Ankh as he hold on for dear old life.

Meanwhile the two Riders are hiding behind a wall and are trying to find the surgeon.

"You don't think she became crazy like Snips was?" asked Owen.

"I'm not sure." Replied Connor. And then he spotted her covered with a small amount of Mummer bandages.

"Operate. I need to operate." She said.

"Hey! You can operate on us!" yelled Connor.

"Yeah, we have bad organs that need to be removed." Owen replied.

"Operate." And then she started to chase them.

Later Neon and his posse are outside of the hospital to visit for a check up.

"Guys, I hate these check ups." Said Neon.

"You're telling me." Replied Royal.

"Hey guys!" Then they looked up and they saw Connor and Owen and right on they're tail is Miranda.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Neon.

"No time to explain." Said Connor. Then they both jumped off the balcony shocking Neon and his gang, and they ran up to catch them. So Neon caught Connor, and Royal caught Owen.

"What were you guys thinking?!" yelled Neon, and Miranda landed safely on the ground. Then Owen activated his Hoppercan, and they all ran away from her.

"Ankh! We've found her and we're luring her out of the hospital!" said Owen.

"Okay guys. You hold her so the Mummer can come out." Exclaimed Connor.

"Hold her that's easy." Said Neon. Then Neon and Royal grabbed her arms and a Mummer came out of her, and it turned into a humanoid Siamese cat with scalpel-like claws on her right hand. And her name is Catnip.

"Hiyah boys." Greeted Catnip.

"That is one foxy Beaster." Said Neon looking love struck.

"No time for that guys!" yelled Connor, and he and Owen placed their driver's n their waists. Connor placed the medals into the slots, turned it downward and scanned it. Owen flicked the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

STAG-BEETLE! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER!

The medal barrier closed in on him, and faded away revealing his armor.

Owen placed the medal into the slot and twisted the knob and popped opened and he to is in his armor. And they charged to attack, Connor and Catnip grabbed each other's shoulders and they pushed away, so Catnip tried to slash him but Connor kept moving backwards to avoid getting scratched. Owen then kicked her in the gut and punched her in the gut again.

"Where's Ankh?" asked Owen in confusion.

Back at the hospital the Rainbooms and the gang are trying to find them but to no avail.

"We can't find them anywhere." Said Sunset, then the Hopercan appeared.

"Guys look." Said Coppermane. And it landed on Ankh's shoulder and it played a message.

" _Ankh! We've found her and we're luring her out of the hospital!"_

"They're outside the hospital let's go!" yelled Twilight, but Ankh glared at something. It's Red who is also wearing a leg cast and on a wheelchair and he too is glaring at him.

"You!" growled Ankh. And they both strolled to attack each other, and just as their about to hit each other Coppermane grabbed Ankh's chair to stop but he jumped off and changes into his Beaster form and then **POW** he gave Red a black eye as he laughed in triumphant.

Back with the Riders, Connor activated his tiger claws and tried to strike her but she blocked it with her claws and she kicked him in the head.

"Connor!" yelled Ankh as he and the others appeared.

"Ankh! Give me a Gravity Combo!" yelled Connor.

"Oh well, here you go." he said as he tossed him the Gravity Combo medals. And Connor grabbed them.

"Let's get wild." said Connor, and so he removed the medals and placed the other medals into the slots turned the driver downward and scanned it.

RHINO! GORILLA! ELEPHANT! GRAVITYCOMBO!

And the medal barrier closed in on him again, and he gave her a powerful punch. And he stomped the ground causing it to shake and she fell down but Connor has been kicked by Kazari.

"Go, go back to her." said Kazari, and Catnip retreated. And just as Connor' about to catch her he collapsed reverting back into his civilian form.

Meanwhile at Red's room everyone is concerned about that Beaster.

"Guys. We're in a Beaster rut." said Connor.

"I know, and Kazari wants more of those medals than anyone else." exclaimed Owen.

"But why would she want that desire to be a surgeon?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe, its her dream to be a surgeon." said Red.

"Yeah that could be it." replied Connor.

"But how do we stop that Beaster?" asked Coppermane.

"The doctor said she wanted to operate, then what we need is a patient." he said as he glanced at Coppermane.

At the park Mummer Miranda is aimlessly walking allover the place looking someone to operate.

"Hey!" Then she saw Coppermane. "Over here!"

"Operate!" she said and she ran right towards him, and Coppermane ran luring her to the Riders.

"Ankh! Medal me!" yelled Connor and Ankh passed the medals to him. And Miranda's been sucked in by the medals and Catnip appeared. Connor placed the medals into the slots turned the driver downward and scanned it, and Owen flipped the medal and caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

The medal barrier closed in on him again and he is now in his armor. Owen placed the medal into the slot turned the knob and it popped opened and he is now in his armor. And she charged right at them, Connor blocked on of her punched and tried to kick her but she blocked it. Then Owen punched her multiple times then she tried to punch him back but he ducked and tried to kick her but she blocked it too. Catnip tried to slash his legs but Connor jumped over it then Owen punched her, then Connor removed the grasshopper medal and replaced it with the cheetah medal and scanned it.

HAWK! TIGER! CHEETAH!

And the medal barrier closed in on him again, and he cheetah dashed right towards her and kicker her multiple times really fast. And Owen grabbed Miranda out of Catnip.

"My medals! My master needs these medals!" yelled Catnip as she picked up as many medals as needed. Then Connor placed his grasshopper medal back into the sot and scanned it again.

HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER! MULTICOMBO!

And he grabbed his medal saber inserted the medals and pushed the lever and scanned it. **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE**

"Roar!" roared Connor and he sliced Catnip and her upper half leaned and she exploded destroying her, and her medals scattered all over the ground.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Coppermane had his tonsils removed thanks to Dr. Miranda Cross who have finally got a chance to be a surgeon.

"I feel happy for her." said Connor.

"Yeah, and that there's no crazed Beaster around everyone's starting to go to the hospital safely now." said Owen.

"That's right. And I hope nothing possibly get any worse." replied Ankh.

"Wait until you get a hospital bill." said Coppermane with a smile on his face.

Yep everything is back to normal around the hospital.


End file.
